Scheming From The Shadows
by Jason Kreuger Myers
Summary: Same universe as my TAI fic. A model's musings from Playa Des Losers on the world and how the camper's would pay for their insolence. Also slight songfic featuring Three Day's Grace's 'Animal I Have Become.'
1. Musings

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do not own Three Day's Grace's Animal I have become

This is in the same verse as my other fic TAI. Instead of the Mary Sue Courtney, Justin had alot of potential as a villain. He was relatively unknown, quiet, eliminated early so the world doesn't know what his persona was and what goes through his head, an effective 'dark horse'. He had the girls in the palm of his hands, he might have been able to fool the boys if he acted like a 'nice guy', if he had a sharp intellect and hid his true feelings and emotions behind a mask, he could have been quite dangerous in the long run. They blew his character in TDA (one of their many mistakes) so here is a VERY different version Justin.

Warning- This is an AU version of Justin, I admit it. Don't complain that this is not canon Justin because I KNOW that. (much to my dismay) lol. Also, multiple quotations that I hope show his intelligence and how he sees the world. Fic becomes a songfic down the line about halfway through, just so you know

Some of the info Justin mentions is actually shown in his bio on. Go ahead and check it out if you want.

Mentioned pairings (if you read TAI, you would understand, if not, try to roll with it)- Tyler/Eva, Noah/Beth.

* * *

It was so simple when he came to this island. I had a plan all worked out to win.

Come to this island, manipulate the girls, hot and ugly alike, and boy's if I could, and win the 100 grand along with prestige and honor.. However, fate took a very different turn making me the **second **person to be voted off. Why instead of Heather, who switch votes and read diaries, instead of me I will never know, but that was probably because they were morons. I never say this outloud of course, in order not to lose support with my so called 'friends' or as as I call them in my mind, my puppets and pawns.

Me, the epitome of perfection, was the **second **to be eliminated and that is UNACCEPTABLE. Calling myself perfect isn't a boast of arrogance, it is a simple statement of fact. I have the body of a Greek god, I have an intelligent mind and an am actor of the highest caliber, I excelled in any sport I participate in, woo any girl I could, and anything else that came to mind. You name it, I can do it 100% better than anyone.

"Perfection is obtained by slow degrees: it requires the hand of time." Those were words written by a philosopher named Voltaire. Those words had never been truer than with myself, over time as a test tube baby, I was given the best treatment money could buy. I challenged himself physically and mentally, earning each and every A that was given to me, not because of my godlike good looks, but because I earned them. Working in a retirement home because I want to? HA! As IF! I can barley stomach working for the old fossils, buzzers and geezers, but I did it all with a smile, getting into people's good graces and earning a reputation as both a impeccable quiet specimen and a sweetheart to boot.

Is it wrong and evil to manipulate people? Since the dawn of human civilization, people see things in black and white. Good and evil. Light and dark. Yin and yang. Me? I rose above all those morons to become someone who is more of between the two. I despise Heather for being responsible for my elimination, but I am man enough to agree with her that everyone uses everyone. We just call it wrong if it goes against our own personal viewpoint. For example, Hitler thought it was 'right' to exterminate lesser beings yet people say it's wrong from their viewpoints. This shows that what is 'right' in one's viewpoint could be 'wrong' in someone else's view. I couldn't give a monkey's ass if someone say's I am 'wrong' in controlling people and doing what I do, as long as **I **think I am right everything is fine.

I could count on one hand the ones who recognized my nature, but they weren't believed. One girl even went so far as to call me a devil. Seriously, a devil? The most evil being on the face of the Earth? God and the Devil are not real because their is no need for them. MAN is evil, so I am only being a normal human being by acting like a supposed 'evil' being. It is so disappointing to see people not accepting what it means to be human, but oh well, more pawns to control. Bottom line: 'selfless' is just another way of saying someone who wants attention, like in charity donations and helping others. They could also want something in return cause that's how people truly are. And as for what that girl said? Well, Oscar Wilde said "we each our our won Devil and we make this world our own hell."

Honestly, there is a part of me that even enjoys it. It's like a little game of hiding myself from the world that would shun me if they knew. I am always on my toes, knowing that one sentence, one misplaced word would bring my world crashes down around my ears. It's quite amusing to see their faces so naive to my true nature. My nature is that I am an Alpha wolf, plain and simple. Like all wolves, I stalk, gain info on my prey, and strike when they least suspect it. I have developed an almost addiction to seeing hopes get crushed by me, like whenever I beat someone in a contest, a sport, or even a doctorate that others were gunning for but I had won. Seeing those faces fall and realizing their inferiority to myself is too ecstatic for words.

Then the idea of going to TDI came. At first, I would go out of the goodness of my heart, but after a humiliating exit because of that little bitch Heather (whom I made sure to get eventually revenge on), I decided to wait and bide my time. After some 'convincing' and flirting of a few female staff workers, they were more than happy to tell me some interesting information I kept hidden from the others.

A second season was currently in the works if the ratings for the show were high enough.

Excellent.

I had almost all season to study tapes of them, profiles on strengths and weakness's, and how they would react towards challenges. I am already conjuring up strategies and

Most of the others were of no threat and were hopelessly naive. One's like the Tweedledee Tweedledum twins and the so called 'athlete' Tyler were so easy to fool it was almost pathetic. Just as pathetic as Tyler failing every sport he does, though I of course keep my mouth shut, especially around his She-Hulk girlfriend, who honestly scares me a little. Others like the bookrat Noah could be a problem cause of his intelligence and because he has never liked me for putting the so called 'moves' on his girlfriend. I only flirted with the piglet in order for her to turn on Heather, who I still am angry at for causing my elimination. Now I only want revenge for her punching me in my gonads. I still apologize to her for pushing her in front of the bear, although she doesn't listen (I only apologize to around others to make them see I am a nice guy). But she would feel my wrath when the time is right. I am an extremely patient individual and can wait for however long it takes. Izzy, my lunatic ex, knew I was a liar, but others wouldn't believe her cause of her sheer insanity. She needs to be locked up in the asylum where freaks like her belong. Laura, knowing the emotional chick, would probably be hurt by it, he would comfort her and get her to accept him as a friend. That would give him some give with the others knowing how friendly Laura was.

However, I am smart enough to admit that there were true threats. such as that 'leader' guy Andrew, Lindsay, Duncan, Harold and Heather. They were all strong in their own way. Andrew was tough and perceptive enough to be suspicious towards me. Lindsay, although retarded and childish, showed an inner strength that few had. Duncan was strong, rebellious and not prone to taking orders that often. Harold was a nerd and a wheezer, but he was still skilled enough to pose a threat. Finally, Heather, dear little Heather, the one who eliminated me. She would pay. Yes, pay. I would have to tip toe around them and try to take them out when I could.

(Cue start of songfic part by Three Day's Grace Animal I Have Become)

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried_  
_But I'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

Did I start out this way? I don't think so, at least, not that I can remember. But still, I wouldn't have it any other way. Soon, all those fools will go down in a blazing inferno and worship at the feet of true perfection.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal, this animal_

"Yo Justin!"

Justin turned from the mirror he was examining for the last few minutes to see Tyler walking into the bathroom with a friendly smile. Justin gave one back "hey Tyler, what's up?"

Tyler shrugged "nothing much, just want to know if your up for some volleyball. We need one more member."

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

Justin nodded "sure, just give me a second. But let me guess, your doing this to impress your girl right?

Tyler blushed "dude, shut up."

DJ poked his head in and looked at Justin with another friendly smile "hey man, hope your good. The other team's got Eva and we need a miracle."

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Justin chuckled "I'll try my best." His face morphed into a picture perfect look of concern "is Beth gonna be there?"

Tyler and DJ looked at each other and nodded with Tyler saying "yeah, but don't worry. I think she's not as mad as she is usually."

The model let out a fake groan "how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"Don't worry man. anyone would be scared in you position when that bear came, I just think that she thought you were playing with her emotions when you flirted with her." Tyler explained with a comforting pat on the back.

Justin gasped "what? I did that cause I LIKED her! Still, I'm happy that she's with Noah, though I still try to wrap my head around it."

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

DJ chuckled "ditto, anyway you coming?"

Justin patted the big guy on the shoulder and looked at him with a polite smile "just give me a minute alright? I have to go to my room for something."

DJ smiled back and nodded as Justin walked back to his room.

_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal_

Justin gave off a hidden smile as he walked back. It was full of twisted malevolence and evil.

You see? All that time I was playing with those saps like a violin. The giant teddy bear wuss and nonathletic moron were good pawns. They could be useful till I threw them to the side like trash. In the end, everything is going according to plan until the next season comes.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Yes, all according to plan with my puppets and pawns.

Eventually, they would all taste the fury of a true God amongst men and they would pay for humiliating me on TV.

**Eventually**

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal I have become_

* * *

So?

How did you all like it?

Be honest. In my opinion, I got chills writing a truly dark Justin. I always think the best villains are ones who KNOW they are bad, but don't give a damn. This also hints that if demand is high enough amongst my beloved readers, I would _consider_ writing a sequel if anyone is interested.

Thank you all for reading! Remember, you readers are my greatest treasure and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Well, that's all for now. so SAYONARA!


	2. Interactions

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show.

I admit, I originally designed this to be a oneshot, but I enjoyed writing the first so much I decided to do so again. If I like this enough, I might even make this a multi chapter story with maybe up to FIVE chapters with the epilogue as he heads home.

This is just a day after Cody's elimination on TAI and takes place at Playa Des Losers.

Warning: This fic is in the same verse as my TAI fic and might confuse anyone who hasn't read it first. Before anyone reviews, find out what the Latin phrase near the end means and figure out why it is fitting for Justin.

Pairings: Eva/Tyler, Lindsay/Cody, Beth/Noah.

Mentioned: Izzy/Owen, Jessie/Harold, Ezekiel/Katie.

* * *

Well, well, well.

It seems that Andrew has a soft spot for that little bitch Heather. Honestly, I was hoping that Leshawna would tear her apart just so that little spoiled brat can be punished for having the _nerve _to vote me off. Oh well, there was still time in the competition so that can wait. At the moment, I had made myself known as a relatively quiet, yet polite, young man that only spoke when necessary. I had made 'friends' with DJ, Tyler, Marcus, and even Owen who still freaked me out with his borderline sexual comments towards me. Currently Beth had _finally _decided to forgive me for the bear incident, much to Noah's dismay. Speaking of the rat faced bookworm, the weakling smartass still gave me heated looks, probably jealous of my good looks, but then again who wouldn't be?

The Tweedledum twins were in my palm and although Katie was seeing the redneck hick, they still blushed around me. Eva still slightly scared me, so I tried to keep my distance from her. Cody I still didn't know that well, but I intended to rectify that mistake in case he makes a good pawn in the next season with his retarded girlfriend Lindsay. However, Jessie was the one I was the most wary around. She occasionally sent me glances, as if trying to analyze me. The looks she were giving me were starting to worry me due to how she never seemed to waver and never seemed to frightened. No matter, if she was a problem, she'd suffer an 'accident' that would involve her and some...stairs.

What? I had to do something and some might actually believe her considering how smart she was. After all 'to make an omelet, you have to crack a few eggs' or eggheads in this case.

Currently, me and the other eliminated campers were longing around the rather large hotel's TV room which had a MASSIVE big screen TV surrounded by a multiple set of very expensive and comfortable couches. The rest of us werehad watched the latest episode with that insane Grifball challenge. The last few minutes were starting to come on currently.

We had seen some surprising things, such as Andrew protecting Heather, a growing Duncan and Gwen rivalry, and Jessie's Alpha Nerd boyfriend 'investigating' who voted her off. Currently I viewed Courtney as a valuable distraction that could come in handy. If the second season came then most would probably focus on her and ignore me. I could 'persuade' her to help me to save herself. Problem was she viewed herself as a leader which I would have to fix.

After the credits ended, I decided to speak up "man, Harold's actually serious about that."

"AAWWWW, I think it's sweet." Sadie cooed, much to my inner disgust.

Katie responded "Oh my gosh, I was thinking the same thing! EEEEEE!" The two squealed together, causing most of us to wince.

Owen snickered "yeah." He then sighed sadly "I would maybe do the same thing if Izzy was gone instead of me."

Eva shook her head "I still wonder what you see in that nutcase."

"HEY!" Owen said defensively "she's a great girl and I miss her! She's so wild, energetic, free! I'd GLADLY give up a 100 grand for her."

That was sad. Didn't he see that the freak of nature would maybe shove him off a boat for kicks? I shook my head, deciding to speak up to defend Owen, hoping to stay on the fat ass's good side "hey Eva lay off, Owen likes who he likes OK?"

Eva just rolled her eyes "whatever."

"Thanks Justin, your so sweet and hot...I MEAN NICE! NICE!"

OK, now THAT freaked me out. I liked girls and am 100% straight so to hear stuff like that really freaks me out. I once again see Jessie glance at me as soon as I say that. Oh well, it should be nothing.

I hope.

Katie looked down "at least Izzy came here and then went back, letting you spend time with her. It's been FOREVER since I've seen Zeke. What if he's forgotten about me?"

DJ smiled reassuringly at her "don't worry, to a guy like Zeke, a girl like you would be way too hard to forget."

Katie smirked at DJ "are you hitting on me?"

DJ realized what he said and stammered out, his cheeks darkening "uh...n-no! What I-I mean was.."

Sadie giggled "Deej, calm down, she was joking."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"DJ, I'm flattered, but I'm taken."

I inwardly pitied DJ. All that muscle in a spineless wimp who is scared of his own shadow.

Lindsay then spoke up "well, about Harry finding out why Jessica was voted off, I think it's sweet."

"I think it's nuts." Noah remarked "if he keeps going like that, eventually he probably won't like what he'll find. Either that or we might have to get a body bag to the island if Courtney finds out."

Jessie just remarked "charming."

Marcus just looked awed at the machine and said "I know so many upgrades I can give that thing."

DJ winced "would any of them involve us feeling the pain?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea man."

Tyler then shook his head "you know I know it happened yesterday, but I'm still surprised that Heather actually choose Cody to be voted off."

Cody shrugged as Lindsay sat on his lap "yeah, well I'm not complaining."

Lindsay giggled "yeah." Her face soon turned stern "but you better find a way to make it up to Jack."

See, the blond couldn't possibly get any dumber. As I thought this, Cody winced in shame "yeah, I kinda lost it didn't I?"

Eva snorted "understatement of the century."

Tyler gave her a frown, causing her scowl to deflate, much to my shock. Seriously, how had a non athletic dunce end up with an athletic gorilla like her? It still boggled my mind.

Eva sighed "alright, sorry, but it's the truth."

Cody looked down "I still can't believe I acted like that."

Jessie spoke up "you were angry that the first girl you liked actually liked you back was eliminated and your resentment was misdirected at Jake."

Cody looked up "it's scary you that you can read people like that."

Tyler chuckled "it reminds me of what you said when you met with Eva for the first time."

Eva gave Jessie a glare remembering that remark when they met on the first day. Jessie just looked back at the TV as the show faded and stood up to leave "well, I'm off to the library."

Noah stood up as well "Me and Beth are heading to the pool. Now that we've had our pleasure of watching the torture for this evening, it's time for some civilized work."

Beth giggled "Noah, you know you liked it."

"Sure, as much as I love diarrhea."

Then I had an idea before they could leave. I had noticed over the last few episodes how Heather seemed to have grown closer to a certain camper on the show. A former Bass named Andrew, I had no idea why but I think it would be time to bring it up.

I made sure to purposely mumble "I wonder..."

Marcus turned to me as Jessie and Noah stopped. Perfect. Noah looked on with bored disinterest while Jessie suddenly seemed to be looking at me with curiosity. Marcus then asked "wonder what Justin?"

I made sure to look embarrassed "oh...well, I'm not entirely sure. Forget I said anything."

Tyler raised an eyebrow "what man?"

I made sure to look at the others, gaining their attention. I hesitated for a moment at Jessie's piercing stare. I swear that stare is truly starting to worry me. I decided to take a breath and asked them "alright, I might be wrong about this but...do you think Heather likes that Andrew guy?"

Beth immediately burst out laughing "yeah right! Heather, the most evil person on the planet, having HUMAN feelingsth?"

Eva nodded "yeah, I'm still wondering if she's actually Satan's daughter."

DJ stood up and frowned "hey guy's that's not nice. She did help Laura out and bring Cody and Lindsay back together remember?"

"Yeah, AJ is right. I think she's nice deep down...like REALLY deep down." Three guess's on who that was.

I scoffed, maybe Marianas Trench deep. The whore deserved to be kicked off for humiliating me. I couldn't care about these morons, but eliminating me?

She made the BIGGEST mistake of her life.

Beth and Eva fell silent, although their lips curled with disdain at the thought of the queen bee. Inwardly I smirked to myself proudly. Good, this piece of info might actually help turn more people against Heather if they thought she was manipulating her. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye Jessie lips twitched and her eyes narrow ever so slightly. Dammit, I snarled darkly to myself.

_Stop staring at me_.

Cody just started to leave "all I'm saying Lindsay, honey, if she is trying to change, and that's a HUGE if, she's got a LONG way to go."

Lindsay sighed sadly "I still think we should say thank you for getting us back together."

Cody paused for a minute, then sighed reluctantly "fine." The two proceeded to walk out hand in hand with each other, saying they were gonna have a late night dip in the jacuzzi.

Eva stood up with a scoff "I still haven't forgotten that she tried to steal my MP3 player. NO ONE touches it." I couldn't help but grin as Eva's cracked her knuckles. I myself _personally _showed her the footage of Heather attempting to steal only to be thwarted by Ezekiel "when she gets here, we're gonna get into a _discussion _over private property."

Tyler wasn't sure what to think, but decided to just sigh "Eva..."

"Fine." Eva relented "I'm gonna hit the gym, wanna come with?"

The jock bounced up "BOOYA! You know it gorgeous. I'm always up for hitting the weights."

DJ stood up, deciding to come with them "mind a third wheel?"

"Sure." Tyler grinned, he then looked at me "wanna come with Justin?"

I waved him off "you three go ahead, I wanna watch some TV."

"Suit yourself." With that, the three walked out. Seriously, those two, DJ and Tyler, were so easy to fool it was pathetic. Simply pathetic.

I turned to the Siamese Twins as they stood "we're gonna go to our room and have a SLEEPOVER!"

Katie nodded "yeah." She then turned worried "I wonder if Andrew does like Heather?"

Sadie looked down "phooey." I shook my head, knowing the fat broad developed a crush on the former Bass de-facto leader. Still, Andrew could probably do WAY better than a girl big enough to have her own zip code.

The two ran off as then Noah, Beth Owen, and Marcus rose as well. Boy, everyone was leaving, I thought. I then saw that Jessie was still near the doorway, never leaving the room.

She hadn't stopped looking at me the whole time since I brought up ndrew and Heather possibly liking each other.

Owen grinned at me "the four of us are going to play cards in my room, just so you know."

I made sure to give a smile "alright have fun."

As they started to leave, I heard Marcus "you think Andrew does like Heather?"

Owen shrugged "if he does, he's got good taste."

The other two just scoffed, not bothering to comment. That...just left me alone with Jessie as I causally turned the TV back on and turned to Spike.

I turned to her to ask politely "can I help you?"

"Why did you bring that up?" Jessie asked.

I knew what she was referring to as I smirked "I noticed over the last few episodes when they seemed courteous with each other." I then smiled politely at her "do YOU know if Andrew like's Heather?"

Jessie didn't smile back, keeping a composed expression "I wouldn't spill secrets about a close friend. Don't try your luck."

I leaned back into the cushions "what's with the hostility? We're just talking."

"My apologies." Jessie said with a nod of her head "I get...protective of my friends."

"Not a problem. Wanna watch some TV?"

Jessie shook her head "no, I'm going to bed." She then walked forward to say "may I inquire something?"

I smiled "oh not at all, go ahead."

"Why did you sign up for this show?"

I shrugged, making sure to give my fake reasoning "I wanted to give to a charity my mother started. Now that i think about it, I'm glad I'm eliminated." I decided to mix in a lie with the truth "I can kick back relax, like a vacation."

Jessie smiled at me "that's nice."

"Thanks." I grinned back, although I still felt wary around her, not liking the look in her eyes "so how do you feel separated from Harold?"

"I can handle it." Jessie shrugged "we're not gone forever and I know his email address. I'm not too bothered cause I believe in him."

I shrugged, deciding to tell her who I was going for "I'm rooting for Duncan. He'll go all the way."

"Noted."

"Is there something you want?" I couldn't keep the irritation from my voice.

Jessie shook her head with a neutral expression "I'm just curious. Forgive me."

She stood up and walked to the doorway. I felt a little relieved to be rid of her. But I heard something from her in a quiet voice that echoed throughout the room.

**_"latet anguis in herba"_**

I recognized it as Latin, but before I could ask what the hell it meant, she left.

_'It's official.'_

_'She will prove quite...troublesome.'_

_

* * *

_

THAT'S IT!

How did you like this? Do you wish to see more of Justin's viewpoints from Playa Des Losers and his interactions from the others? Next time, I'll put in another song I think fits him.

If you like this remember to READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Stroll

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show.

Promised I would update this story every two challenges so here it is!

* * *

(Hallway)

I walked down the hall at a casual grace, not going anywhere in particular, just wanting to think about a few events over the past few days. First off, since my 'confrontation' of sorts with Jessie, I had immediately kept a safe distance from her. She didn't even bat an eye in my presence, still politely nodding to me if I entered a room and whatnot. Still, I knew she would be a problem down the line and I should take care of her, at least eventually.

The last few challenges were very interesting from that Sasquatchinakwa chase, the growing animosity between Andrew and Leshawna, the Alpha nerd Harold's ridiculous investigation, and that little cow Heather saving Bridgette from having her head smashed in. Those parts were definitely unique and I'll make sure to keep them in mind.

Anyway, I had immediately started to analyze the two newcomers in the punk and dumb party guy. Geoff was hopelessly naive and was too easily to 'befriend' with an intro from DJ as he was hospitalized in the hotel's infirmary. The doctor had said that after a few days of healing, he could use a crutch to get around. The man was worried over the safety of his girl, but I was the one to tell him that Bridgette still had some friends on the island, which no doubt increased my standing in his eyes.

As for Duncan...the guy was rude and almost immediately gave me the nickname 'pretty boy' due to my godlike good looks. I had to stop myself from strangling the arrogant slimeball, but knew it would be bad and would cause some problems amongst the others. He was teasing, annoying and took every opportunity possible to belittle my so called 'girlish' features. Bad enough Noah always took shots at me, but now I had to take it from a guy who looks to be a reject from a Metallica concert.

I soon stopped hearing some noises from one of the living areas I had just passed, I heard Katie's voice "we don't know that for sure. He didn't say anything about it so we don't know if it's true."

"But the way he looked after what Harold said.."

"Sthadie." Now THAT was Beth's voice, I'd recognized the little ugly piglet's lisp anywhere "there are other guysth."

"But he's so tough and hot." Sadie said dreamily.

I politely knocked the door out of curiosity and opened it to see Lindsay, Beth, and the Wonder Twins sitting around a couch with the fat Twin in the middle. The other three seemed to be comforting her over one thing or another. Normally, I'd stay out of it, but what can I say? I was bored and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh hi Justin." Katie smiled friendlily "need something?"

"No, but am I interrupting something?" I asked with a confused expression.

Lindsay smiled "nothing Jared, just helping Sally on what to do with Anthony."

OK, so in translation, they were giving her advice with Andrew. It was a badly kept secret that Sadie developed a crush on the martial arts guy from the old Bass team. She always sighed and looked dreamily at the guy whenever he appeared on the tube. I hardly knew the guy besides that run in during the paintball hunt challenge. THAT wasn't fun with the bear run in.

Katie smiled tolerantly and led me out "sorry, but this is a girl's talk only."

I made sure to shrug, not wishing to start a conflict "sorry, but have to admit, it's a little strange to see you two like two different kinds of guys."

Katie giggled "yeah well, I like the sweet kind ones and Sadie's always had a thing for tough guys."

"that's interesting. So your talking about what Geoff said about Andrew having a girl back home?"

"Yeah." The tan twin nodded "Sadie was worried that he would, but we're trying to give her some advice if he doesn't."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "but does he even know she exists?"

Katie frowned, causing me to make sure I wince "sorry, that came out harsh. Well, have fun."

The twin's frown vanished and she nodded, waving politely "see ya."

Giving one last friendly smile, I continued to walk down the hall and I realized I had entered the hotel's library. It was decently sized and had two levels to it with a few comfortable chairs scattered around the place. I looked around to find it mostly empty, except for a nearby Noah, who was lounging nearby. I inwardly frowned as he looked up "oh look, it's the Mr Universe wannabe."

"Ha ha, Noah." I outwardly frowned this time.

Noah shrugged "anyway, why are you here?"

"I was just going for a walk and I was passing by." I explained.

Noah smirked "lost? You've been here longer than most of us and still can't find your way around? Wow, you probably need a map."

I rolled my eyes "do you ever stop?"

He asked a question of his own "shove anyone in front of bears lately?"

Oh no I was NOT going through this again! Beth had forgiven me for that, but Noah was still a little irritated by that incident "I said sorry for that like a million times."

Noah scoffed "still a dumb thing to do."

I rubbed my shoulder, remembering another part of that incident "I can still feel when Andrew judo flipped me after I came up from behind him."

Noah scowled at that.

I noticed this sudden look of irritation and asked "he do something to you?" I then smirked in realization "still confused why he seemed to stand up for Heather?"

Noah stood up "after that crap she pulled on Beth, she doesn't deserve anyone protecting her."

"Little harsh from you."

Noah shrugged "it's human nature. Now this growing 'nice." He used air quotes "thing is convincing Laura and the others. Trust me, it basic human nature. Deep down we all want something and she wants to fool the others."

I shrugged, taking note of this "whatever, I'm out of here." I turned...

Only to come face to face with an entering Jessie only a few feet away. Silence followed for the briefest of seconds as I smiled.

She didn't smile back.

I walked past her nodding politely "Jessie."

"Justin."

I went through the door way and closed it almost all the way to overhear the sudden talk with Noah starting "you don't like Fancy Face either?"

I heard Jessie speak "there's something about him that is very...dark Noah."

"What? Him? Come on, the guy's a pretty boy too worried to get his nails dirty to try anything." He paused "although he does seem a little distant."

CREAAAAK.

The floorboard squeaked, leading me to hastily make my exit. I scowled to myself _'knew it. She would be a problem. At least it's a useless book geek like Noah instead of a useful one like DJ or Owen.'_

I walked down a few more hallway's, again impressed by the interior and fancy design when I heard a loud explosion "BOOOOOM!"

"WOOOOO! SICK!" I then heard Owen shout

After making sure nothing was on fire, I peeked inside to see a soot covered room with Marcus, Eva, Tyler, and Owen sitting down in front of a TV blown to bits with what looked likes a combination of a PS3 and and XBOX 360 in on the ground in a mixture of white and black .

Owen noticed me and waved enthusiastically "HI JUST! We were just playing a video game."

I blinked in surprise "a game that resulted in a blown up TV? And speaking of games, the hell is that thing?"

Marcus grinned proudly and stood up, gesturing to "it's a PS 360! combines the graphics of both systems and can use both PS 2 games and XBOX 360 games."

Tyler chuckled sheepishly "yeah, Marcus built that thing out of two spare consoles we had and the TV apparently couldn't handle it."

Eva threw her controller angrily "DAMN IT! I was about to smoke you guys and the wussy TV couldn't handle it."

Tyler looked a little annoyedly at his girlfriend "hey babe, I was about to snipe you when the thing broke."

Owen shrugged "it was cool, but what I liked was the TV BLEW UP! That was SO COOL!"

I inwardly scoffed. His freak of a girlfriend was effecting him even when she wasn't here. He actually like the TV blowing up and not the games? Sheesh, maybe Izzy had an opening in the psycho ward where she was from.

Marcus then looked at the combined device "clearly needs more tests."

"Yeah dude." Tyler grinned "seriously, if you can make those things, you can make a KILLING off profits."

"Won't he need permission from the companies?" I pointed out.

He paused in thought and nodded "oh right."

I then decided to get some thoughts on the last challenge so I asked "so guy's, interesting challenge a few days ago."

"HAHAHAHA!" Eva cackled, causing me to flinch as the woman still scared me a little "yeah, that Crackpot in Training getting nailed in the head and falling on those needles made my day."

"Although it was real bad when Geoff fell." Owen put in.

Eva shrugged "eh, he's still alive isn't he? He'll live."

"Yeah, and I never thought Heather would actually save Bridgette like that. I have to admit, that was kinda cool." Tyler put in with a smile, only to see Eva's scoff.

"Please, that Bitch probably wanted her to suffer and threw her to those cactus's because the others would blame her for not saving her if her head slammed against those rocks."

"Eva..." Tyler started to speak, only for Eva to walk out muttering "I'm going to the pool."

I looked at this and turned to Tyler "she really doesn't like her."

"Yeah." the non athletic jock shrugged "guess she still doesn't like how Heather stole her MP3 and almost got her kicked off. Eva said she would have thrown a fit and would scare some of the others if that had happened. Thank goodness for Zeke."

Marcus looked up from the console after he was done fiddling with it with a few tools "well, that should decrease the effects, but we should find another TV."

Owen snickered "yeah, Chris will be ticked to find out this happened."

I smirked "well, we're not paying for it."

The other three chuckled at this with Tyler saying "good point."

I waved goodbye and continued my walk, interested in how the day was going and decided to visit Geoff in the infirmary. I walked the considerable distance to the small hospital like room to see him, DJ, and Duncan playing a game of poker on Geoff's medical bed.

DJ looked up and nodded "s'up man? wanna play?"

I waved him off "meh, I was in the area and just thought I stopped by." I turned to Geoff, making sure a look of concern was on my face "so when's that cast coming off?"

The party man shrugged "don't know. Maybe a few months or so. It was really bad."

Duncan scoffed "bad? Your lucky you didn't crack your skull and kill yourself."

Geoff shrugged again "meh, I'll take what I can get." His face then turned concerned as her rubbed his blond hair, having given his hat to his surfer girlfriend "I just hope Bridge will be fine."

DJ waved him off "your worrying over nothing. Bridgette can handle herself."

I spoke in from next to Geoff "besides she's got your friend Andrew looking after her. I say she's safe."

I then noticed the strained look on Duncan's face as I remembered that his girlfriend and Andrew were seemingly coming to blows. I decided to ask "still troubled over what's going on with Leshawna?"

"That is none of your business." Duncan scoffed, not even looking in my direction.

Geoff turned to him "I know you care about Leshawna but Andrew's our bro and remember 'bros before..."

DJ cut him off with a smack on the arm "DUDE! Don't call girls that!"

The resident party moron pouted and rubbed his arm "oh not cool man. I'm already injured here."

I chuckled "aw, suck it up and don't be a baby."

Duncan looked up from his cards at me "look pretty boy, we're in the middle of something."

I frowned "hey, I was just checking up on Geoff. No need to be hostile."

"Whatever, go back to your manicures and shampoos girly man."

_'That's it, I'm gonna kill this damn' _I started to think as my eyes flashed in rage for a brief moment, then calmed down.

I walked out saying "see ya."

Geoff and DJ looked up from their cards at me "later."

"What was that?" Duncan called out suddenly, leaving his cards on the bed.

I turned to him "excuse me?"

"You looked ready to kill me for a second there."

I blinked, putting on a confused expression "huh?"

Geoff raised an eyebrow "I'm sure it was your imagination. You've been a little distracted with some stuff recently."

A phone went off, cutting the conversation off, and Duncan looked down with a smirk "oh yeah."

"Expecting a call?" DJ asked.

Duncan grinned as he stood up "let's just say it's _very _important." He walked past me, giving me a brief stare, and continued as I heard "hey Mom, you got my message? Listen, I've got to tell you some stuff."

I decided it wasn't really anything interesting and walked off.

A few hours later I ascended to the roof of the hotel as the sun was starting to set. the bright colors flashing over the outdoor pool and highlighting the distant Wawanakwa island. I recalled the day and decided a few things. First, Jessie would be a problem in the future and maybe Duncan. Second, Tyler and Eva were starting to have problems. Finally, Sadie wanted to find a way to impress Andrew if he showed up here.

Today was just another day in this place.

Every day was another day closer to getting his vengeance.

_'Tick tock, all of you, tick tock.'_

_

* * *

_Well?

Good or bad?

The next chapter will be at least after the next 2 challenges in TAI.

So remember to READ AND REVIEW


	4. Pawn

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show.

Well, the next TAI chapter is up. A camper has gone off the deep end and tensions have been raised.

Anyway, here is another view of the model we all love to hate.

* * *

"AH THERE THERE! ALL RIGHT! HEADSHOT!"

From next to me, Cody throws his controller down "AW MAN!"

DJ sighed "lucky shot."

I grinned "yep, I'm just that good."

Where am I currently? Well, I am now playing, and winning of course, a nice game of _Halo Reach._ With me are Cody, DJ, and the newest arrival from yesterday that psycho kid Jake. I usually bore at these simple games because they are usually too simple for intelligent beings such as myself and supposedly 'complicated' for these simpletons, eh as long as it increases my good status. We had been playing for a few hours into the day, with Cody once again using this opportunity to apologize to Jake for his actions from before and me and the big sissy having nothing better to do.

With us in the massive living room were Noah reading yet another one of those books of his from another couch and Tyler who was waiting for his turn.

Jake smiled "wooooow, that's awesome, you took two down with one sniper rifle shot."

I waved this praise off modestly "all about timing, remember that."

DJ then looked around "hey man, I noticed something. Where is Wolfo?"

Jake shrugged "still on the island."

"What?" Cody blinked.

"Yeah, the place is too gloomy and needs a little cheering up. With all that's going on and to thank Bridgette for cheering me up before I left, I left Wolfo on her bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, not cause I care, but to make myself look caring.

Jake grinned "yeah, she loves Wolfo and animals altogether. She needs cheering up." His face then saddened "especially after what happened."

I snickered "yeah. Man, who knew Leshawna had a killer right hook."

"DUDE!" DJ snapped, causing me to blink in surprise. The gentle giant's voice sounded firm "not cool!"

"Deej, lighten up, it's just Heather." I tried to explain.

DJ crossed his arms "Mama always said violence solves nothing. I don't care what she did in the past, I think what Leshawna did was COMPLETELY uncalled for. And she did not deserve to pretty much call everyone idiots."

Noah then interjected himself into the conversation "they are kinda dumb, they had the chance to get rid of the Paris Hilton wannabe and decided for someone who didn't deserve it."

Jake looked down "I did screw things up for my Group."

Tyler patted the smaller camper on the back "dude, that was awesome. Don't let it get you down."

Cody nodded "exactly."

Jake smiled "thanks."

Noah scoffed "still, although I don't like Leshawna freaking out like the Hulk, at least she shut Miss Queen up."

Tyler shook his head, looking uncomfortable "well...I don't think that was necessary."

I scoffed "I remember Eva cheering like crazy when that happened."

Tyler winced at the reminder of how his girlfriend reacted and then sighed "she's still not over what happened."

"The MP3 theft incident?" DJ asked.

"No, Eva HATES losing. And since Heather threw a rock at Andrew during that Boot Camp challenge and cost our team the challenge, well Eva kinda blames Heather for getting her eliminated."

I nodded "makes sense. Cody, what do you think?"

The tech geek sighed "I just wish Lindsay would stop crying. She took it hard that one of her friends is acting like that." To this day, I'm stumped on how a drop dead hot as sin beauty like Lindsay would like a scrawny buck toothed twerp like Cody. Although the couples on this show, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Where is she?" DJ asked.

Cody shrugged "in her room." He then grinned "she's trying to decide what color to dye Duncan's hair."

The rest of us stared in disbelief until Noah coughed and said flatly "I'm sorry, I think we had a bit of insanity in our ears, did you say Duncan is with her? Willingly? To decide what color to dye his hair"

Cody smirked "yep, one look at Lindsay's puppy look and she had him hook line and sinker."

I then nodded in realization. Apparently since that whole 'food theft' thing and with the two locked in the boathouse, Duncan seemed to develop a soft spot for the dumb blond. he always snapped and once literally strangled Noah when he made a blond crack.

Noah rubbed his throat "yeah, I'd make a comment, but I like having my throat intact."

I then realized "isn't Duncan probably not in the best of moods with how his _girlfriend's _been acting?"

DJ smirked "trust me, the guy's a big softy deep down. He likes cheering others up before he thinks of himself."

I got up and decided to see this "well, I'm done, Tyler you can play."

He grinned "thanks man."

Noah scoffed "make sure you have your guard up if he decides to punch you."

"Your concern is noted." I said dryly. I swear one of these days...

I had walked up to Lindsay's room and heard "c'mon Dunkie it would look sooooo good on you."

A sigh was heard "look Linds, it's not my type."

I knocked on the door and heard Duncan sigh "oh crap."

Lindsay opened the door with her sweet smile and said "oh Jeremiah, thank goodness your here. Can you watch Dunkie for me while I get some more dye?"

I grinned "it would be my pleasure for a lovely lady."

Lindsay giggled "thanks, don't go anywhere."

She ran off and I walked in. I barley held myself from busting a gut as a I saw what would be one of the funniest sights I had ever witnessed.

Duncan was sitting on the bed with a scowl as his hair was dyed in colors of both purple and blue. There were strands of paint on his face and clothes. The scowl didn't help either.

Noticing my puffed up cheeks, Duncan growled threateningly "if you say one word..."

I nodded "I won't. Man, can't believe your actually doing this."

Duncan looked around and shifted uncomfortably "well...she used those damn eyes."

I snickered, causing him to look up "I'm NOT soft! I just wanted her to leave me alone. That's all."

"Suuuuuure. Anyway, I came here to ask."

Duncan groaned "oh not this, I already explained that I'm worried about my girl and how she's acting. I don't want to explain it again."

I rolled my eyes "you mean how she's acting like a psycho."

The punk frowned "back off pretty boy."

"I'm just saying, if she doesn't calm down, she's done for."

The punk then looked up at me. I didn't like that look he had, it was filled with suspicion "why do you care about how I feel anyway?"

I smiled "any friend of DJ's and Tyler's a friend of mine."

He still looked at me "listen buddy, I went to Juvenile Hall remember? I have a frickin 6th sense to know when someone's trying to screw me over or making a fool out of me." His eyes narrowed "I _don't _like being made a fool of."

I remained silent for a moment, then shook my head "your being paranoid, like that whole incident with Gwen shooting you in the DR challenge."

At that moment, Lindsay walked back in carrying several items and looked at me "do you wanna help out Jared?"

I smiled kindly at her "oh I should let a pro handle this, have fun."

"Thank yew."

I walked out and decided to go to the roof of the resort. I found the sunset to be enlightening. Pity few people realize that nice view. I was surprised to see Jessie and Beth there talking. I overheard Jessie saying "well, that must have been hard."

Beth looked down "yeah, rolling around in the football field didn't help my popularity."

Jessie patted her shoulder "at least you have friends."

Beth nodded "true."

"I'm heading off to the pool, want to accompany me?"

The piglet shook her head "no, I just wanna look at the sunset."

Jessie nodded and turned to see me leaning casually against the doorway "hello."

"How long have you been standing there?" Jessie asked with sharpened eyes.

I smirked "don't worry, I didn't hear much. I was just here to view the sunset. Didn't know I had company. Do you mind Beth?"

Beth shrugged "I guessth not."

Jessie looked slightly worried, but still walked past me, giving me a warning look which I smiled at. If she keeps playing with fire she'll get burnt. How severly is up to her.

I walked next to Beth and sat on the chair next to her "so what's up with you?" I had been trying to get on at least friendly terms with her since she finally forgave me for the bear incident.

She sighed "I'm worried about Lesthawna. I don't like how sthe's acting."

I shrugged "it is Heather."

She scowled at that name "ugh, I can't believe they didn't vote for her! They don't understhand how evil sthe isth!" Her face looked pained and she looked down "none of them."

I put a hand on her shoulder "there there."

Beth sniffed "sthe treated me like a mule, getting her chipsth, getting her makeup, ordering me to sthharpen her nailsth."

I was quickly growing bored with this and made sure to frown "then why did you stay with her as long as you did?"

Beth was silent for a moment then said in a pained filled voice "becausthe I thought that wasth what friendsth did. I thought sthe was my friend. My FIRSTH ever friend."

"Don't worry, she'll get hers. Someday."

Beth then looked up in determination "I hope stho. Being her sthlave was horrible."

I then pulled her into a hug and patted her back "it's alright."

She didn't pull away, unaware of the grin on my face "thanksth Justhin. Sthorry I've been so mean to you."

"It's alright."

_Another pawn for the collection._

* * *

I'm sorry not all the characters are here, but I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible to start studying for exams.

Anyway, as usual READ AND REVIEW!

Also, check out the newest update for TAI!

CHEERS!


	5. Rival

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story.

With the newest update to TAI, time for some more SFTS!

PS: Sorry if I guessed incorrectly about the philosophy. I'm only a student of this stuff and not sure of some of it.

Warning: Two curse word.

* * *

_'Every one sees what you appear to be, few really know what you are, and those few dare not oppose themselves to the opinion of the many.' Niccolo Machiavelli._

Machiavelli is something of an idol of mine. His book _The Prince _was one of my all time favorite novels and he understood the world. He understood that sometimes you have to be cruel and lie. He knew that most humans are terrible ugly creatures who are in some way or form, out for themselves. Most of all, he knew that to get ahead in life, you have to abscond some of those petty 'values' that people think so highly of, but the _instant _that they wish for something that they want, they would get rid of them in order to retrieve that item.

Hypocrites. All of them. But I digress.

Currently it had been an hour since Courtney arrived back. Surprisingly, she had not said a word and just stormed into her room. We had watched the live feed of the episode and I found it very...informative. Poor stupid Courtney, if she hadn't pissed everyone off and kept her trap shut she might have gotten far. To be honest, I actually pitied her. The girl was so deluded that she thought she would actually win despite no allies. If she actually bothered to get to know the others, their flaws and weakness's, made them feel comfortable she might have had a chance.

You see, you have to control over yourself in order to get ahead in life. Your gonna have people mock and insult you all your life, you just have to learn to deal with it. Not that I ever had that problem, but it still applied.

However, she seemed to get the idea of how the world works. She understood that most people were just sheep and they needed guidance from the wolves, such as myself. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to understand just 'how' to lead the sheep. Maybe...

She need some proper guidance if her massive ego would allow it, although it was most likely injured and bruised along with her nose.

Anyway, here at the resort, it seemed to be a sense of relief that Courtney wouldn't bully her way to the goal, but now there was the whole issue with Leshawna seeming becoming a psychopath obsessed with causing Heather pain. As a noble goal as that is, Leshawna seems to be far too emotional. Idiot.

I had walked into the cafeteria to get dinner when I noticed almost everyone sitting down eating. I made my way over to where Geoff, Cody, Lindsay, and Owen were sitting after grabbing some things from the buffet.

Cody looked up "don't eat too much."

I looked at him in confusion "why not?"

Lindsay giggled "Isabella found a bunch of lobsters in cages and we're having them."

Owen nodded proudly "She knows how to break into any type of cage."

"Lobster cages?" I questioned "isn't that illegal?"

"Better not to ask dude." Geoff grinned as he still sat in his wheelchair, still not healed from the fall he took while wearing the cast around his leg.

I asked "by the way, how's that healing?"

He answered cheerfully "oh great man! Doc said I can have it off in a few weeks."

Cody looked out the window "wonder if their done yet?"

"Who?" I asked warily.

Cody shrugged "Izzy asked Marcus to fix up the hot tub to boiling so the lobsters she 'found' would cook well."

I blinked once and sighed "they better warn people not to use that."

"YEEEEOOOOOOW!" A scream was heard from outside.

"Was that Trent?" Cody stood up.

"Well it looks like he used the hot tub." I remarked casually.

Trent then walked in thru the door from the outside holding is foot with Izzy and Marcus were holding him up. The set him down on one of the chairs in the dining area.

Lindsay gasped and ran up "oh Trent, you poor thing!" Sweet little Lindsay. Always caring for others, so sweet. Stupid, but sweet.

She had rushed into the fridge, grabbed a pack of ice and rushed over to place it on Trent's foot.

Izzy chuckled "oh don't be a baby. This isn't like the Wakaluka tribe boiling. My Pops got captured and was boiled for thirty minutes before he escaped, said it felt nice."

Trent blinked at her and sighed, holding the pack to his foot "I don't want to know."

"Smart move." I scoffed, earning a glare from Izzy. I swear this lunatic deserves to be locked up. Times like these I feel pity for Owen for actually _dating _this wacko.

Cody looked at Marcus "it's set up?"

"Yep, it should be done in approximately 15 minutes."

Geoff rolled up in his chair "how did you set up the hot tub anyway?"

"I rigged the heater and gave it some spare parts we had lying around to increase the water's temperature about 300%. Luckily it was only starting up when Trent put his foot in." He then looked at Izzy disapprovingly "I thought you were going to warn him while I was fixing the heater."

Izzy just laughed while Trent shook his head.

Lindsay frowned "aw, does it hurt?"

"I probably just have to stay off of it for a few days." Trent shrugged.

I looked at all of these guys and decided to find out their opinion on what had happened during the last episode "so guys." All of them looked at me "quite a show today huh?"

Trent grinned happily "yeah, Gwen showed that bossy you know what and she's finally off the island."

Cody laughed "man, she just FLEW into the Boat!"

Izzy nodded "yep, she had the force of an elephant on her side."

Geoff the laughed uncontrollably "man, I'm also so proud of Homeschool. He made her go frickin NUTS!"

Owen gulped "but she still is really scary."

Lindsay nodded and looked around nervously "she's not gonna yell at us is she?"

"I think she's still in shock." Cody wrapped an arm protectively around Lindsays waist "don't worry, you didn't do anything."

Marcus cleared his throat "but she IS Gwen's closest female friend. Courtney would probably view her as a suitable target if Gwen is not available."

"He's right." I made sure to nod, making sure I scored points with Marcus for agreeing and with Cody for showing concern.

Lindsay paled at that while her geek boyfriend scowled "that WON'T happen." Lindsay smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"I admit that Crystal woman was impressive." Marcus grinned "the look on her face as the cabin was taken off was priceless."

I wondered what it was that Crystal mentioned "what did she mean by extortion and blackmail?"

Trent gave me a look "it's nothing."

I got the hint and then turned to Geoff, wanting to comment on something that shocked all of us and deciding to change the subject "I STILL can't believe it Geoff. That friend of yours, Andrew, I can't believe he actually went toe to toe with CHEF."

Geoff leaned back "yep, he REALLY likes a challenge dude."

Izzy grinned "he earned my respect for that. He even gave Chef a kick straight to the skull like WAPOW! I SO would have joined with him if I was still there."

Cody frowned in confusion "he wouldn't have beaten Chef, so why did he fight at all?"

Marcus answered "like he said, he wasn't trying to beat Chef, he was stalling him long enough for the others Chef hadn't caught to escape."

Cody whistled "wow, not bad. He risked his well being and fought a certifiable nutjob to help the others?"

Geoff shrugged "I think it was a mix of buying time for Ezekiel, Bridge, and Harold, and also wanting to test himself."

I made sure to shake my head and looked amazed "but what really stunned me that he actually _insulted _the guy

I had noticed something that maybe a few realized what I had seen, but not these guy's. I noticed that camper Andrew's face before he started insulting him. Right after Heather's comment was when he looked pissed for a second. I knew I was sorta 'off the radar' but it couldn't hurt to deflect interest off of me. I spoke up "but one thing I saw from Andrew. He...kinda looked mad."

Geoff shook his head "naw, he was just focused."

"But why did he insult him like that?"

Izzy smirked smugly at me "he only insulted Chef to get him pissed off enough to screw up."

I smirked back "but he did it after Heather complained about being slammed into the wall."

The others fell silent at that. I looked at their reactions, Marcus and Cody seemed curious at that, Trent seemed taken aback, Geoff looked uncomfortable, Izzy was glaring at me, and Lindsay was smiling. I asked "why are you smiling?"

Lindsay shrugged "it would be cute if they hooked"

Trent cut her off frantically "oh man, Cody do you think he took us seriously when we told him Heather was the only single one one the island? You know, when we were moving in the Bass cabin?"

Cody looked at him "what's the deal?"

"OK, I admit Courtney is MUCH worse, but Heather still did some really bad stuff." Trent scowled "I'm still mad when she ripped off Gwen's skirt. She was so embarrassed when it happened."

Geoff frowned at him "Trent, Andrew's one of my bro's. I know he's smart enough to know what he's doing."

"But..."

"HEY!"

We all whipped around to see Eva stomping forward with Tyler hurrying after her frantically saying "babe, let's just chill out"

"Barbie!" Eva snarled "what was that in the Confessional before the challenge?"

Lindsay shrinked back as Cody gave a stern look at Eva "umm, what? Gwenie was just saying she missed me. What's wrong with that?"

"Not that!" Eva snapped "why the HELL did the Bitch mention YOU and Miss Freud by name?"

Izzy blinked "Miss CIT didn't mention them."

"Not that Bitch, the _other _one." Eva growled. "I'm. Waiting."

I rolled my eyes, inwardly of course. Typical Eva. All brawn and no brains. How Tyler has survived dating this walking gorilla is a miracle. I knew Eva always held a great deal of resentment toward Lindsay since the blond won the endurance challenge Chef made us take and also for being Tyler's first crush. Now it seemed to have found a reason to lash out.

Cody stepped forward "back off Eva."

"Oh no, I'm not letting _anyone _side with that damn slutty dressing.."

The door slammed open and Duncan, DJ , Jessie, and Jake were walking in in their swim attire having taken a dip in the pool. Now everyone was in the cafeteria, bar Courtney. The others had been sitting at other tables, now watching Eva seemingly in a bad mood.

DJ, not noticing the atmosphere, asked happily "so are those lobsters done? I'm STARVING."

Duncan, being more perceptive, looked at the frightened Lindsay from across the room and the confrontational Eva. He scowled at Eva, not looking scared "OK, what the hell is going on! ?"

Eva crossed her arms "we're having a talk." She then grinned "and I've wanted to talk to you too _Jessie_."

Jessie put a hand on her hips and raised a brow "oh?"

"Why did that Bitch mention you by name in that Confessional?"

With a shake of her head, Jessie casually said "I don't believe that is ANY of your business Eva."

Eva whipped her head to **GLARE** at Lindsay from behind Cody, not acknowledging him "what about you?"

Cody put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder "Jessie's right. It's none of your business."

From a table, Noah scoffed "oh please, we're on a reality show, it's everyone's business."

Beth stood up with a frown "I've been wondering that too."

Duncan then stomped up "hey chill the hell out Iron Woman." I remembered how protective he was of Lindsay, kinda like a big brother. But I wondered if he was either insane or stupid getting into Eva's face.

Eva eyes flashed "this is between me and Barb"

"HEY!" Duncan yelled, causing Eva to back up a little in surprise at the yell "the only one who calls Barbie Barbie is me, get it! ?" He turned his head to Cody "besides you tech boy."

"Um...thanks?" Cody blinked.

It seemed, to me at least, that like Chef Eva hated being challenged, cause her nostrils flared "listen you Three Days Grace reject"

Jake's whimper was heard, cutting her off instantly "um, Eva, your scaring me."

I was impressed. Eva had a soft spot for the childish psycho, so Eva's glare softened and she sighed "alright, sorry twerp."

Tyler frowned "oh you'll listen to him, but not me?"

Eva actually flinched a little, but still frowned "I don't want her or anyone to actually think she's changing."

Lindsay nervously raised a hand "but...um...what if she _is_ becoming nicer?"

That made everyone pause. I too wondered about Heather's growing changes. She helped Laura in the Dead Rising challenge, choose Cody to be eliminated, helpful in the hiking challenge. Those incidents at first I had thought were a plan to fool the others. Now I wondered.

Beth broke the silence with a look at Lindsay. There was no anger, no accusing, no disbelief.

Just pity.

She spoke "you'll sthee how pure evil she isth. You'll sthoon sthee. It'ths only a matter of time before sthe sthlips up and her true sthelf is revealed."

Jessie rolled her eyes "and the fact she admits she wants to win fairly and openly admitted what she did was I quote 'out of line' has no merit whatsoever?"

Another pause.

Some campers, such as DJ, Jake, Owen, Lindsay and surprisingly Izzy seemed to think about that particular Confessional.

I spoke up, not wanting Heather to be seen as good. It would draw attention off of her and less onto me. Besides, I still owed her for kicking me off the island. I looked at Jessie "alright, let's see the tape then. We'll see if she's lying or not."

Jessie nodded "agreed."

I took it and put it into the DVD of the TV set up in there. I fast forward to Heather's confessional.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (looks down and sighs) I...did some...cruel...things all for the idea that I was 'playing the game.' Now I see they were out of line. Jessie, thank you for helping me and Lindsay, you were always to lovable to hate. I wanted to be on this show just to make...'someone' proud of me for _once _in his life, but now I want to show that I can win fairly. (blushes and giggles) I just have to 'thank' someone for believing in me.

* * *

The others looked on.

Some with approval.

Some with disgust.

The rest in uncertainty.

"Wait a sec...a 'certain someone?'" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Her personal life should be just that. Personal." Jessie narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged at it "whose the only single one still on the island?"

A crash was heard. I looked to see Sadie running out of the room, seemingly sobbing. A few gasps were heard as Katie, Beth, and Lindsay chased after her

I blinked "oops."

I was met with a large amount of glares. Remembering the poorly kept secet of Sadie having a big time crush on Andrew.

Geoff scowled "DUDE! Not cool!"

"You know she likes him!" Tyler accused.

A few more comments rang out as I noticed Jessie smirked.

_**'FUCK! IDIOT!' **_I screamed in my head. DON'T. GET. NOTICED! I can't believe it. I only played that tape because of Jessie's remark about Heather's out of line comment. Did that mean...No, she can't be that smart to know I would do that and remark on the idea of Heather's attraction to Andrew.

I remembered her comments on having an Edetic or a photographic memory along with I knew myself was a very high IQ, most likely in the 180 range.

I realized.

_**'SHE JUST PLAYED ME!' **_

"Alright, alright! MY BAD!" I yelled raising my arms.

That softened the majority of them, although they were still in disapproval.

DJ shrugged "he's my friend. When he was in the Bass I know he has a good head on his shoulders. Besides we shouldn't judge who he likes, especially if she likes him back."

"Then he's an damn idiot." Noah bluntly said, most likely remembering the alliance

The giant just shrugged again "or just optomistic."

Trent then looked at the silent Izzy, the best friend of Heather's most well known victim "Izzy?"

"Izzy will wait." The psycho declared "I will test to see if she is sincere when we meet." She then narrowed her eyes "I will never forgive her for her crimes against my surrogate sister, but I will see if she must be punished or not."

Owen winced "yeah, Leshawna will probably take care of that."

At that, Duncan sat down heavily "I just wish I can talk to her. She's gonna hurt someone at this rate."

Noah scoffed "probably a beat down or something."

"Your not helping egghead." Duncan snapped.

"Can't we send someone there like Duncan or Beth just to talk to her?" Trent asked.

Tyler shook his head "unless someone can fight Chef like Andrew can and get that Boat, I think we can't leave here."

Marcus pounded his head in sudden realization "THE LOBSTERS! Alright guy's chow time!"

The rest grinned and got to grab their plates.

Throughout the talk, no one noticed me and Jessie battling stares. I had allowed my eyes to sharpen and my fists to tighten.

She just stared back and let a tiny smile of triumph form.

_'Well played. You wanna fight it out with me?'_ It was SO long since I met someone with the intelligence and sophistication to match me. Noah was too lazy and Izzy was too psychotic.

**_'Then.'_**

**_'Let's'_**

**_'Fuckin'  
_**

**_'Play.'_**

* * *

Please Please PLEASE R&R.

Here's a piece of info about the model: Whenever Justin curses from now on.

It means he's SERIOUSLY pissed.

What do you think?

Next chapter after the next 2 challenges in TAI!

LATER!


	6. Step

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story.

Well, school is really picking up, but I still have time to write the next chap of SFTS!

Hope to pick up the pace and hopefully not take another year to finish TAI.

Warning: Sorry if there is OOCness in this chapter, but it's necessary.

* * *

It had finally happened.

Heather was eliminated.

Surprisingly, like Courtney, she wanted to go straight to her room. Likely cause she had a very emotionally and physically tiring night. Jessie and DJ had directed her to her room, which was right next to Sara's, as the rooms were numbered by order of elimination, at least the first time elimination. That was last night and now it was mid-day. It was quite...alarming with the real killer appearing on the island. Geoff and Duncan were ready to swim the miles between the hotel and Wawanakwa to save them.

How touching in a sappy kind of way.

Well, apparently due to Heather's...experience with Laura's 'body', she was eliminated and now it was revealed she was in fact dating the former Bass Andrew. That...brought up some real surprises although we had our suspicions, mostly cause I was the one who pointed it out. But now I was in a bit of trouble with the others due to supposedly 'ignoring' Sadie's feelings for the guy. Ignoring the fact that they would have figured it out anyway, they still didn't want her to know the new's like _that. _Now the fat twin was depressed and was staying in her room.

All cause of that goddamn...

You know, now that my anger had passed, I was impressed. Jessie actually lured me into a trap that went off without a hitch. No bad. No, unlike the pitiful CIT, I wasn't so stupid to lash out at everything that happened to me, I was actually patient. But although she would be a problem in the future, I had decided to just relax.

I was lying down near the pool area with a few of the others, I think around 6 of them, were playing volleyball in the pool with a set up net for around a half hour. Perfection took hard work and I had to make sure my body received the proper amount of sun without burning myself.

I was wearing sunglasses and 'snoring', pretending I was asleep while listening in on the game. You never know what intel you might pick up. Hiding like some sort of spy from a movie always fails, so it's always better to hide in plain sight.

A loud bonk with Duncan's voice laughing "nice to use your head jock."

"Shut up!" Tyler was heard "I was just caught by surprise!"

I heard Sara playfully saying "now boy's behave or I'll ground you both."

"Fine Diva." Duncan I knew was rolling his eyes.

"Sure. Now Duncan your going down!"

Hmm...Sara did seem to be a calm influence and could be a good ally. First off, let me say that I am NOT homophobic in the LEAST. I just thought Sara was too nice for her own good and Laura...that girl was friends with that psychotic freak Izzy.

After a few bonks, I heard Owen yell "HEADS UP!" I heard a loud smack hitting the water as Owen seemed to spike it.

The next voice was a surprised Cody "WHOA! Owen easy there!"

"Yeah, with how big you are you can cause a tidal wave if you jump like that." Duncan scoffed.

The final voice was what sounded like a pouting Lindsay "Dunkie that's not nice."

I could almost hear Duncan wincing "OK, sorry."

With a chuckle, Owen said "don't worry about it."

"Let's take a break guy's." Cody suggested.

I heard them come out of the water and approach my position, where the towels were. I made sure to let out a snore and heard Lindsay semi-whisper "guy's let's try not to wake up Jared."

Moron.

I heard Duncan snort "wow, he actually snores. He spends so much time with his appearance like a chick I wouldn't be surprised if he swung the other way." There was a pause with Duncan hastily saying "not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Good." Sara was heard.

She probably glared at him for that.

A few chuckles were heard.

After a minute of silence of movement of grabbing the towels, I heard Owen asking "um...Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...what did you think about last challenge?"

Sara probably shrugged "I was glad Laura was OK and thought it was funny Bridgette took out that real killer."

Tyler laughed loudly "yeah, she went commando on him!"

Duncan snorted "I think Owen meant about what you thought of Miss High and Mighty being eliminated."

Sara's voice was dry "Courtney was gone before me."

After a moment of surprised silence, Duncan scowl was felt "I mean Heather."

"Oh...well, at least she left with her head held high and I'm happy Leshawna didn't make it worse than it was." Sara then explained "Duncan, look, I get that since your Leshawna's boyfriend and Heather is her 'nemesis' you feel like you've got to not like her, but can you at least _try_ to not make thing's stressful. We already went through enough drama on that island."

With another snort, Duncan replied "no promises."

Lindsay added in "I thought it was so sweet when Harriet kissed Arnold in front of everyone. Oh you think your love is dead, but he comes back from the grave! It was like a romance novel."

Cody replied hesitantly, probably not sure what to think "um...that's great Linds."

"Cody sweetie, are you going to be a big fat jerk to her like you were to Jake?" Lindsay asked in a very stern tone. Even I was taken aback by it.

I heard a footstep and knew Cody took a step back nervously "OK OK I'll be good."

"I can't believe it." Duncan was heard "I can't frickin believe Andrew's dating Heather. What the hell is wrong with him? Has he gone nuts?"

Tyler added "dude, I think you should not butt in. Like Jessie pointed out, it's nobodies business."

Lindsay sighed "well Sally was really upset about it."

"Yeah, cause of the girly man here." I swore Duncan pointed at me.

Sara asked confusedly "um, what did he do?

"Long story short, he said something that cause Sadie to cry." Tyler said in a disapproving tone.

The beautiful singer was more confused "what was it?"

Lindsay sighed "Sadie really likes Anthony and was really sad hearing Jack think that Andrew and Heather liked each other. She's still in her room."

I grinned inwardly.

Now THAT gave me an idea to stir up the pot and cause some tensions to flare.

"Oh."

Metal Face asked "why does Andrew even see in her anyway?"

Sara shrugged "don't look at me. I hardly know the guy. At least personally."

Duncan just growled until a pair of footsteps were heard, causing silence.

"Um...hi guy's."

Well...here she is.

I heard some footsteps and a yell "HI HEATHER!" I knew that from the sound of impact, Lindsay gave Heather a big hug.

"Oh" Heather's voice sounded surprised yet faintly amused at the blond's bubbly childishness "hey Lindsay. How are you?"

Lindsay said happily "oh great! You'll really love this place, it has EVERYTHING! Spas, buffets, even a SAUNA! Want to come with tonight?"

"Probably not." After some silence, Heather gulped "um...hi Sara."

"Hey Heather." Sara said friendly "we're playing volleyball, wanna play with?"

"If she's going in, I want out." Duncan snapped.

Heather's voice was civil "nice to see you too Duncan." She then probably looked at the others "um...what's your name again?"

"Tyler." The jock wannabe's voice was polite, although hesitant. Probably not because of any malice towards Heather, but because his girlfriend absolutely hated the queen bee and didn't want Eva seeing it.

"And hey Owen, Cody."

Owen probably waved while Cody was silent, probably just giving a curt nod.

"And that's..." Heather was probably looking at my 'sleeping' form.

"Oh, that's Justin." Owen sighed dreamily.

Ew...just ew. Like I said, I'm not homophobic just as long as they don't hit on _me_.

"Anyway, I'm just looking around and don't want to play right now. Thank anyway."

Sara chuckled "by the way, thanks for looking out for Laura...again."

"Again?" Owen asked.

Sara replied "remember the Dead Rising challenge we had?"

I remembered that one. It was when I saved Gwen and Trent saw me as a friend. I knew volunteering for that would be worth it."

Heather nervously asked "um...how much did you see between us?"

"Are you talking about your freak out over Laura's body or damn near biting Andrew's mouth off?" Sara asked amusedly.

Heather sighed "oh. Well, I'll be looking around."

"That's not a good idea." Lindsay said worriedly "Catherin and some of the others don't really like you that much."

"I can handle myself."

I choose that moment to sit up and yawn. I made sure to take off my sunglasses and looked around, looking like I had suddenly woken up.

Sara and Cody were sitting on the chairs at my sides while Owen, Tyler, and Duncan were standing by around them while Lindsay and Heather were standing a few feet away.

I asked with a tired tone "who won?"

"We're taking a break." Cody shrugged.

I then saw Heather and acted like I was stunned "oh...afternoon."

Heather smiled a little forcefully "oh now I remember, your the second one off right?"

My insides burned with anger, but outwardly I stayed calm "yep."

"Sorry about that." Heather looked down.

Oh you'll be sorry one day, but I was patient. I just shrugged.

"BANZAI!"

From out of NOWHERE a shape hit the pool from the roof of the building. From the water, Izzy's head popped out with a chuckle "AWESOME! Wait...HERE HE COMES!"

SPLASH!

A shape landed next to her and Jake's form was up as well, still wearing his clothes "whoa, just a few feet and that could have been bad."

"WHAT THE! ?" Duncan yelled "where the hell did you guy's come from?"

Izzy grinned "ever seen _Richie Rich?_"

Myself and the others just looked at her, wondering how she came out of the sky.

"Well, in the movie, the rich kid had a device. A device known as a Kid-A-Pult."

Jake nodded, coming out of the water "we asked Marcus to build it and he agreed...with a little persuasion."

"Um...persuasion?" Cody asked.

"We'd tell you, but then we'd have to kill you." Izzy said seriously.

Sara shook her head and threw both of them towels "you really need to not go overboard Izzy."

"Overboard doesn't exist. What exists is never going far enough." The nutso grinned, then her face turned blank at the sight of Heather. With an alarming amount of speed that took us by surprise, she stopped a few inches from Heather's face, who remained still.

"Um...Izzy. Look...I"

SLAP!

Taking us by surprise, Izzy had slapped Heather full on in the face. With a stumble, Heather yelled "HEY!"

Izzy narrowed her eyes "you hurt my sister." She took a breath "but if Laura wishes to forgive you, then Izzy must do the same. That will be my one shot."

Running up, Marcus was panting exhaustively "hey...did...it...work...out...OK?"

Jake grinned "it was AWESOME! Wanna try it guy's?"

I walked off, not wishing to stay around "I'm going inside. Have fun."

With a few goodbyes, I then looked at Heather one last time, still remembering to get back at her, then walked into the building.

I'd get something to eat, then check on something

* * *

(Outside Sadie's room, 1 hour later)

I politely knocked on the door. After waiting a minute, Katie opened the door "oh, hey Justin. What's up?"

Giving a grimace, I said "um...Sadie here? I wanted to apologize. You know, for saying what I said."

Katie nodded "sure, come on in."

I walked in to see Sadie sitting on her bed, looking downcast. The room was covered with girly girl items like vampire and romance move posters. The room had a view of the outside, where some of the others were landing into the pool.

I looked at Sadie "hey."

"Hey." She said sadly.

I sat next to her "look, I'm sorry about blurting that idea out. No offense, but it's not really much of a secret."

Sadie grimaced "it was sorta obvious huh?"

I looked at Katie, who nodded and left the room, allowing us privacy.

Sadie blushed "I really liked him since I saw him helping out Harold in that race we had before the Big Sleep challenge. I thought that was so sweet. I know he doesn't know me that well, but he was always nice whenever he talked to me before I was eliminated." She frowned "now she's dating that meanie! Ugh she is like such a USER! I know for a fact she's one of those girls who uses guy's and break their hearts for the hell of it."

I put an arm around her, which she didn't object to "then talk to him when you next see him and break them up."

Sadie looked away "as if. Look at her. She's got legs, GORGEOUS hair, pretty eyes, pretty much a guy's wet dream. I'm nowhere near as pretty."

Now this gave me an idea. I started to say "Sadie, you know about Heather and Courtney teaming up correct?"

Trent had told us all about it, so the fatass nodded.

Perfect.

I rubbed the back of my head, looking nervous, while grinning inwardly "well...that Crystal lady said something about extortion and blackmail. So since Courtney used it on Gwen..."

Sadie gasped "you think she might have blackmail on Andrew?"

I shrugged "it's only a theory. I mean, why else would Andrew suddenly 'like' Heather?"

Sadie's eyes narrowed angrily. Before I could react she stood up and stormed out of the room.

I looked outside to see the sun going down, around dinner time.

How perfect.

Dinner and a show.

* * *

(Cafeteria)

I walked in to see everyone having dinner and sitting down, except Courtney. It seemed her ego still wouldn't heal and still hardly ever came out of her room, but Sadie was pacing back and forth until Heather walked in, her eyes widening at everyone looking at her.

Sadie stormed up to her as I gave a faint smile.

I heard footsteps and heard Jessie "what is going on?"

I didn't bother acknowledging her, looking at this.

Poor little girl, she should never have humiliated me like that. Now things were about to get dicey when they could be civil between all of us.

She'd learn...get in my way, I won't just make you suffer, I'd make everyone you know suffer.

Sadie had reached Heather and yelled "WHAT DO YOU HAVE ON HIM? !"

"What are you talking about?"

Sadie snarled, causing Katie to gasp "you have to have something on Andrew! It's the only way a great guy like him could fall for someone like you!"

Heather raised her arms "could you not have a cow?"

Sadie gasped "a cow? Did you call me a COW! ?"

A few were standing up, with Eva coming forward "she's got a point Bitch. Andrew's a level headed guy, no way would he fall for a _whore_ like you!"

Beth stepped up snarling "yeah!"

Heather scowled "oh don't start Eva! It's none of your business. Or yours! Or YOURS!" She pointed at Beth, then Sadie.

Jessie ran up "let's not fight girl's."

Eva growled "shut the hell up." She cracked her knuckles "she's been asking for this for a while. We'll just beat her until she tells us what she has on Andrew!"

Lindsay ran up and to my surprise, she STOOD BETWEEN Eva and Heather "um...Evelyn calm down."

The gorilla grabbed her by the front "OUT OF MY WAY BARBIE!"

Next thing I knew, Duncan and Cody came up and grabbed Eva from behind, throwing her a good few feet.

"Hey Tyler control her!" Duncan snapped.

Tyler gulped "um...Eva, I think you should just eat."

Now, here's what I know of Eva. She's big, terrifying, muscular, hot tempered, and _not used at ALL _to being challenged. So she had a stunned expression then, snarled, only for DJ to restrain her, clearly struggling "LET ME GO! THAT FUCKING BITCH HAS BEEN ASKING FOR THIS! SHE STOLE MY MP3 AND GOT ME ELIMINATED! NOW SHE'S MANIPULATING MY FRIENDS LIKE ZEKE AND BRIDGE!"

Beth then looked at Heather, with Noah standing nearby "your an awful person you know that!"

Heather just looked away "I'm...I'm..."

"Oh go to hell!" Beth snapped angrily, but I could see her eye's flashed with pain.

Noah rolled his eyes "nice strategy. Act all nice then trick anyone who isn't smart into thinking your changing."

"Did you call people like me and Laura idiots! ?" Sara stood up.

Noah's eyes widened "wait...we mean..."

Beth shook her head at Sara "YES! You and all those who think that are **complete idiots**!"

Duncan shrugged, seemingly in agreement, clearly just wanting to protect Lindsay, not Heather.

Eva snapped "I SWEAR I'LL SHOVE MY BOOTS SO FAR UP YOUR SKINNY ASS I'LL!"

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder "babe, I think we should leave."

Eva was trying to calm down, seeing her boyfriend's stunned face "not until she tells us what she has on Andrew. Trent, did Gwen tell you anything?"

Trent, watching all this uncomfortably, nervously shrugged "Courtney just had something on her. Gwen never said anything about Heather having something."

Geoff said loudly "DUDES! Let's just CHILL HERE!" His naturally loud voice gave hims some attention "let's all take a pill and relax. Man...we should be happy it's almost over, not going at each others throats."

From the side, I just rolled my eyes. He had to ruin the show just when it was getting entertaining."

While everyone was focused on Geoff, Heather, I saw, walked out.

Beth whipped around and was surprised to see Heather gone. She then sighed angrily "fine. But sthe can't outrun karma."

Noah sighed and put an arm around her "don't worry. She's not worth it."

Eva snorted "which Andrew will learn the hard way."

Izzy looked silently at all this with a tense stance. She probably would have gotten involved if anything happened. Then her eyes met mine and glared suspiciously me.

Jake was sitting near Izzy with a wide eyed childish expression of fear

It was done.

Sadie's was the perfect trigger to a powder keg of emotion that had been lit. You see, Jessie had been keeping an eye on me for the past few weeks, causing her to predict and trap me with the Confessional tape mentioning. Now she had taken time to relax and let her guard down to go the library to read, allowing me access to Sadie's room.

The lines had been drawn and although it could have lasted longer the damage was done.

Beth and Noah were getting firm looks from Sara.

Lindsay was staring nervously as Cody comforted her, while Duncan glared angrily at Eva.

Tyler was comforting Eva, who still sent dark looks outside to where Heather went.

Sadie was getting looks of pure horror from Katie.

DJ and Owen looked at each other and just sighed as Izzy went up to Owen and glomped him, causing him to smile.

I gave one final stare...

To Jessie.

She was giving me a look of accusation mixed with anger I admit surprised, seeing she was the calm rational type.

Stepping back as no one saw me, but her and smiled darkly.

In warfare, with strategists such as Hannibal and Khan, there was a key rule in war...

You need to be...

**_One..._**

**_Step..._**

**_Ahead..._**

* * *

WOW! DRAMA HAS EXPLODED! Now bad blood is starting to show without Courtney even being there...as for the hated CIT...you'll have to wait and see ;)

Well...READ AND REVIEW! AS ALWAYS!**_  
_**


	7. Crack

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by their respective bands.

After 3 challenges in TAI, it's time for it's spin-off!

* * *

Now this was one elimination that was rather...unexpected. After the votes and Courtney's knockout, Heather had to be physically restrained to keep her from gutting Chris. The host was given a tongue lashing from the new hostess Blaineley and the two had took off the Dock, with Blaineley wanting Chris to meet with the no doubt annoyed camper about his unexpected elimination.

It had been an interesting few days here at the resort. Since what had happened a few days ago, Jessie seemed to have taken to 'following' me. I always noticed of course, but it was really getting annoying. With Sadie's accusation of Heather blackmailing Andrew, Heather was trying to keep her distance from certain campers. Surprisingly, she had taken to hanging out with Jessie, DJ, Sara, and even Lindsay and Cody every now and then. But that's enough about her.

The new campers since then with Bridgette and Leshawna were definitely ones to keep an eye on. Bridgette seemed to be just a plain, average girl, but taking out that killer was impressive. She always had a kind aura around her and was learning to be strong. But she wouldn't last in the real world as she was still too nice and average, so she wasn't a threat. Merely an annoyance. Although with how nice she was with everyone, she could be useful to use.

Now Leshawna was a textbook example of a saying which was 'revenge proves it's own executioner'. She thought she had good intentions, but it led to nothing but suffering and headaches from her. She pushed everyone away and it led to her downfall in the end. She was quiet, a far cry from the loud and proud girl from before. But...she might be a helpful ally as that most of her friends were angry with her attitude as of late, she could use an helpful ear.

Currently, I was with a group that was going to see Andrew on the Playa Dock. Well, some of us were at least.

Geoff, DJ, Marcus, Sara, and Cody had all left for the cafeteria for an unknown reason, saying 'it was a surprise.'

Leshawna wanted to be alone after what Jessie said about her.

Courtney was left in her room, still unconscious.

Now we had reached the Dock with Chris in front looking at his ex-wife nervously. That was a surprise to say the least. I didn't know much about Miss Halloran, but she seemed to be level headed and already becoming friendly with the campers. But I worried I might have dropped my guard for a second earlier.

DAMN IT! I didn't want to be reminded of my vote off! Then the wannabe host shows up and brings out old wounds. Good thing she would be on the show, thus spending less time around us. But I digress.

Chris was saying "why do I have to be here? I have to go back to the island."

Blaineley scowled "it was your fault that.."

"Hold on, this idea of elimination was Chef's idea! And I didn't tell Courtney to say his name a bunch of times!" Chris protested.

Heather scowled, clearly not happy about her boyfriend being voted off "so it was that loony Cue-Ball's idea."

"Yeah." Chris nervously grinned "um...I think he was still ticked about the kick he got. But I don't think he could have predicted how everything would go down."

Heather clenched her fists with Bridgette giving her a comforting look "sorry Heather. I don't like it either."

The queen bee looked at her and sighed "well, at least he'll be here."

I was listening in from the back of the group as I didn't know him. Seeing as they didn't keep their voices down, it wasn't too hard to miss. I looked again to see Beth next to me, her head shaking in disbelief.

I looked at her with my face in concern "something wrong?"

Beth looked at me "why isth sthe still pretending? Andrew isth gone, sthe doesth't have to blackmail him anymore."

Making sure I looked confused, I asked "you believe that?"

Beth scowled "of coursthe. How elsthe would Andrew 'fall' for an animal like Heather?"

"Still mad huh?"

The farm girl's eyes grew cold "I'm justh treating her the sthame way sthe treated me."

That gave me an idea, so I innocently put in "like treating you like a servant and being responsible for the bear."

Before she could answer, I saw Noah coming up and frowning at me "what do you want pretty boy?"

I raised my hands "now Noah, we were just talking."

Noah looked between Beth and me, with Beth chuckling "Noah relax." Beth gave one last look at Heather, who was still waiting, and walked off to the resort.

"What did you say?" Noah glared at me.

"Nothing that wasn't true."

The bookworm shook his head "it's still a deep wound for her genius. Do you ever keep your mouth closed? Maybe your better off as the silent type since you bring up wounds every time you open your mouth." He was referring to my incident of pointing out what Heather had said on the confessional.

Arrogant little...

I couldn't keep my annoyed look off my face "I didn't mean any harm."

"Riiiiight and I'm a 5 star athlete." Noah scoffed walking off as well.

One of these days that smug bastard is going to regret...

HONK!

In my musing, the Boat had arrived at the Dock with Chris stepping warily up to it. Heather was right behind him with a smile on her face. I still wonder how those two actually got together. Just another mystery I'll have to figure out.

The host looked around the boat, not seeing anyone "dude?" He walked to the door to the inside and started to turn the knob.

SLAM!

The door to the inside of the Boat slammed open with Chris getting a face slammed by the door. We looked to see Andrew opened the door with his legs and one of his arms wrapped in chains in a standing position. It appeared Chef bound him and threw him into the boat, but Andrew was able to at least get one of his arms free.

"What...the heck...happened?" Was the first thing he asked as he looked at all of us.

Trent chuckled nervously "oh well...it's a funny story."

Andrew frowned "do I look like I'm..."

He was cut off by Heather stepping up and giving him a kiss, which he now returned.

Lindsay, Bridgette, and even Sara awed at it. Katie attempted to aww, but Sadie stopped her with an annoyed look.

Heather stepped back and looked at the chains "wow, didn't know you liked this."

"I don't." Andrew rolled his eyes "Chef grabbed me, put me in this, and threw me onto the Boat."

Izzy grinned "don't knock it till you try it. Heather I think would be good with chains and a whip."

Heather gave Andrew a grin while his cheeks went pink, but stopped as Bridgette stepped up, giving him a hug "Andrew, we're really sorry. It was our fault."

Lindsay also came up with a pout "yeah, it was Cathy's fault. But I said your name twice, I'm really sorry."

Heather sighed "I guess it's fine Linds."

Andrew looked at his girlfriend "any problems?"

Heather gave a small smile "um...nope."

"Right...now the truth. Leshawna pull anything, trying to attack you again?"

Bridgette scratched the back of her head "no, I think she got a wake up call."

Andrew just scoffed "I'll believe that when she apologizes. Now how did I get voted off."

Duncan sighed "yeah...it was kinda my fault."

"Yes it was." Heather snarked.

Duncan scowled at that.

The BFF's came up with Sadie asking with a blush, which I saw Heather notice. Her crush was sorta badly hidden "are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Andrew shrugged "don't worry Sadie, I'm fine."

Sadie just blushed and looked down.

"Can I get out of here already?" A now frustrated Andrew yelled.

I saw a key on the floor of the Boat and picked it up, holding it out "why will this help?"

Heather gave me a look and took it "um...yeah."

I then gave him a smile "everything can be explained later, I think now you want to rest."

He just looked at me, then recognized me "aren't you that guy who shoved someone in front of a bear?"

I scowled "I was scared."

Jake tilted his head "how did you get an arm free?"

Andrew grinned "Chef didn't tie it enough and was able to bend my arm enough to shake off the chain."

Chris groaned on the ground, which no one noticed.

Blaineley rolled her eyes "fine, we can get you some aid." She walked up to Andrew and smiled "hello, Blaineley O'Halloran, new co-host. I apologize for your unexpected elimination, but Chris pulled a fast one."

Andrew looked at her and sighed "what have I missed?"

Heather took off the chains and took his hand "c'mon, I'll show you to your room and explain everything."

"Are you going to get to second base?" Owen grinned, he then looked shocked "I mean...not that we want to know...but...I..."

Izzy just cackled at that.

Heather just gave a sensual smile that even attracted me and looked at Andrew "maybe if he plays his cards right."

Andrew gave another blush at that.

Eva stepped up "oh hell no. We're going to talk."

Tyler blinked at her "we are?"

Jessie frowned "Eva, enough."

Eva looked at her dismissively "screw you." She then looked crossly at Andrew "you have some explaining to do."

Andrew also frowned. It seemed he knew where this was going.

"Hold up bra."

Before he could say something, we saw Geoff and Sara walking down the Dock with Sara shaking her head "none of that. We're going to have fun whether you want to or not."

Geoff grinned and nodded "yep." He walked to Andrew and gave him a fist bump "hey bro. Sorry about the mess we did."

Andrew sighed in aggravation "what happened?"

Heather answered "I'll explain when we're _alone_." She looked sternly at the others.

I was surprised Eva didn't kill her on the spot with the look on Eva's face currently.

Geoff frowned "look, over the last few weeks, we've been uptight, emotional, and overly harsh."

"Can't imagine why." Jessie said dryly, just looking at me.

I shrugged.

Sadie also frowned.

Geoff didn't notice and continued "well, tonight is different. The shows almost over and we should be chillaxing."

"Huh?" Lindsay asked confusedly.

Sara chuckled "nice one Geoff."

"Thanks, anyway, we're going to rock like it's the end of high school!" Geoff cheered and wooed, pumping his fist.

Blaineley chuckled "well, as much as I like to stick around, I have to get to the island to get a feel for it. Josh, your now in charge of the show's cameras. Head to the control room and get situated."

Josh nodded "got it." He walked to the resort to set himself up.

"Anyway, nice meeting all of you and I'll see you again in the finale."

After exchanging goodbyes, the hostess, with Chris still groaning in pain, stepped on the Boat where it drove off into the night as we followed Geoff and Sara. Eva was left by herself for a moment, then Tyler got her to come along.

After a few minutes with myself wondering in curiosity, we all entered the cafeteria to see a unique setting with Andrew shaking his head "Geoff...what have you done now?"

The party man just grinned "oh just something me and a few of the guys found."

Inside the cafeteria was a small stage surrounded by tables filled with chips, soda, and all kinds of food. Sitting on the stage, however, was a machine with microphones on it that Marcus was using a wrench to tighten some screws while Cody was typing on his laptop with a chord running between it and the device.

The stage was surrounded by tables with Beth and Noah already sitting down. Beth looked at us, specifically Andrew, and her lips curled while Noah just stayed blank.

Trent stared at the machine in excitement "is that..." Before we could ask, he ran out towards his room, seemingly wanting to get something.

Cody looked up and nodded "hey guys. Marcus is it ready?"

Marcus grinned "oh yes."

"A KARAOKE MACHINE!" The Wonder Twins screamed.

Seriously? Well, I'm more of a Beethoven and Bach fan myself instead of the drivel that constitutes itself for music these days. But still, seeing these morons embarrass themselves should be good for a laugh.

DJ came out of the kitchen with another bag of chips, looking excited "we all set?"

"Yep dude. Now I DECLARE HIS BODACIOUS BASH TO BEGIN! Now let's all take a seat dudes...and dudettes!"

The rest of us sat down at the tables surrounding the stage with myself sitting with DJ, Noah, and Beth. I ignored the look of annoyance that Noah gave me.

Jake called out "Geoff, where did you find that?"

"It was in a storage room at the back of this place." Geoff answered "I was bored and decided to look around until I found this thing. It was really busted up so I had the tech boys fix it up."

Marcus nodded "now it can download any song ever put on the internet, just type in the song you want to sing on Cody's laptop and it will appear on the screen with the instrumentals playing through it."

Tyler then asked "what is it doing here in the first place?"

DJ grinned "you complaining?"

Geoff chuckled "well, I'm not...so whose first? OH! I think we're missing some people guys."

Heather scoffed, resting her head on Andrew's shoulder "I am NOT getting Courtney. I vote we barricade her room."

"I'm all in favor of that." Bridgette nodded.

Geoff shrugged "and Dunc, what about about Leshawna?"

Duncan pressed his lips, causing Geoff to continue "dude, come on I think this can cheer her up."

The punk looked in thought, then nodded "alright, let me get her."

He walked out as Trent came back in with his guitar. He grinned "I want to go first!"

Geoff nodded and gestured "stage is all yours."

Trent walked up and sat on the set up stool on the stage. I was curious what he would pick as the musician picked his guitar up "OK, I don't need the machine cause I know this song by heart. It's from one of my favorite bands and explains that we don't need things like money, fame, and power to live happily. It explains all we need is friends and love. This is _Swing Life Away _by _Rise Against_.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_  
_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_  
_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_  
_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_  
_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_  
_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon_  
_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

I was impressed, this was a nice song.

But all life needs power and money. Sin makes us human, without it, the world wouldn't be interesting.

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_  
_But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world_  
_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_  
_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_  
_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

I took a glance around the room to see most of the others enraptured by the simplicity of the song.

Sheep, all of them.

But it was pretty decent to anyone who didn't understand the true nature of humanity.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_  
_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_  
_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away._

_Swing life away._

_Swing life away._

_Swing life away._

I gave a polite clap as Trent finished with the others giving loud applause.

Jake cheered "Amen to that!"

DJ was sniffing "that was...beautiful."

Cody chuckled at this "well, it was pretty good."

Trent gave a nod at the cheers and smiled "THANK YOU!"

being the head of the party, Geoff announced "SO WHOSE NEXT! ?"

Sara grinned and stood up "I'll give it a shot."

We all clapped as she took the stage and checked the laptop carefully. She gave a nod and looked at the others "this is a song that describes the people we believe to be 'nerd' and 'freaks.' It explains that there is a difference between 'popular' and 'cool'. This is _Raise Your Glass_ by Pink.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight,_  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
_I love when it's all too much,_  
_5am turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangster_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

Jake choose that moment to yell out "TO LEDGER!"

Izzy cackled and also rose her drink "AMEN!"

Sara paused to laugh at that and continued_  
_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Popular. The trademark of a school. To be it is in the higher echelon of a school.

I shook my head, I know popularity doesn't last outside school. It further shows the idiocy of the so-called elite.

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand,_  
_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot,_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now (so on right now)_

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangster_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_!  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass!_

I decided to also raise my glass "HERE HERE!"

Several others did so with Geoff yelling "WOOO! ROCK ON!"

I could feel Jessie's glare at the back of my head._  
_

_(oh my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool,_  
_And you're treated like a fool,_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always,_  
_Party on our own_

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

We all gave her a standing ovation and noticed Leshawna had entered the room, clapping and smiling, seemingly enjoying herself.

Damn.

But she could still use a...helpful ear.

I decided to ask Geoff "hey Geoff, what about you?"

"Really?" Geoff looked like a kid in a candy store.

Bridgette gave him a kiss on the cheek "go for it."

Geoff then gave a sly grin and asked "how about it on random?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow "the Randomizer?" He noticed the confused looks and explained "I put it in so that it cycles through every song ever made and chooses any type entirely at random."

Duncan was snickering "you could even do a chick song."

Geoff smirked "gotta have a little comedy." He stepped up and pointed to Cody with his laptop "HIT IT!"

The tech-nerd pressed a few buttons and the computer cycled through what looked like thousands of titles. We all waited to see what would be chosen and it stopped after a few minutes.

Geoff began to read the words...

(Cue Digital Summer: Playing the Saint)

_ Maybe I want you to hate me _  
_ Sick of your point of view _  
_ I hope you choke on the irony _  
_ That you're criticizing me _  
_ When you're the one too blind to see _  
_ The forest through the trees _

Wait a sec..._  
_

_ You're playing the saint_  
_ Just playing the saint _  
_ Just playing the saint _  
_ You can't judge me_

Is this song..._  
_

_ Who the hell are you to judge? _  
_ Anybody else _  
_ When you are not exactly _  
_ Innocent yourself _  
_ You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just pretending to be what _  
_ You could never be _  
_ (You're no better than me)_

I felt my fists tightened.

_ You think you're so damn perfect _  
_ Well I think you're worthless  
I don't care what you think of me _  
_ I'm better than you'll ever be_

Oh...I looked to see Jessie staring steadily at me...with I was sure was amusement.

I struggled to give her a smile, but I knew was a twisted look

_Take a look inside the mirror _  
_ Before you throw your stones at me_

_ You're playing the saint_  
_ Just playing the saint _  
_ Just playing the saint _  
_ You can't judge me_

The world is full of sinners, so this shouldn't piss me off.

But it was._  
_

_ Who the hell are you to judge? _  
_ Anybody else _  
_ When you are not exactly _  
_ Innocent yourself _  
_ You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just pretending to be what _  
_ You could never be _  
_ (You're no better than me)_

_ I can see right through you _  
_ And everything that you do _  
_ (You lie, you lie!)_  
_ Your deceiving smile doesn't conceal you_  
_ (You lie, you lie!)_  
_ A face made of glass _  
_ That I can see through _  
_ Your faith is your mask _  
_ To hide the real you _

I then saw Izzy giving me a glance and...giggling.

Damn psycho.

_ But I can see through _  
_ I can see right through you _  
_ It's so damn easy to see _  
_ You fake everything _  
_ You're a sinner in saints clothing _

There's no such thing as a saint. They just wanted fame...that's all._  
_

_You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just playing the saint _  
_ You're just pretending to be what _  
_ You could never be _  
_ (Never)_

_You're just playing the saint_  
(_Keep on pretending_)  
_ You're just playing the saint_  
(_You're faking everything)_  
_ You're just pretending to be what _  
_ You could never be _  
_ (You're no better than me)_

I heard applause as Geoff gave an exaggerated bow "knew all these karaoke dares at parties would come in handy."

Bridgette swooned "that's my Geoffie Bear."

I overheard Heather saying "if you give me a nickname like that, I'll let you choose your gravesite."

"Duly noted." Andrew was chuckling.

I silently got up and walked out of the room. Asked, I said I was just going to the bathroom.

Heading into the bathroom_, _I shook my head in disgust.

All the songs, he chooses that one. The idiot couldn't even do that right. I looked myself in the mirror and splashed some water into my gorgeous hair. Perfection did in fact take hard effort. I stared at the reflection, feeling the rage at the song boiling up...

CRACK!

I punched the mirror.

Disgusting...who the FUCK gave them the right to say that. A saint in sinner's clothing. I was just acting like a human and they call me a sinner. Hiding the real me, please, these hypocrites and parasites didn't deserve the real me.

The door opened and I turned around.

Noah was standing there looking at the crack in the mirror and my hand.

I REALLY didn't like the look he was giving me.

"What bookworm?"

Noah frowned "song piss you off? Don't try to lie to someone whose IQ surpasses most tests."

I just looked at him.

Noah nodded his head "so...did you slip?"

Silence was my answer.

He then gave the infuriating smirk.

I just gave him a smile and just walked past him.

Prick.

* * *

WELL THAT'S ALL!

I wanted to do that for some time now. Karaoke I mean.

Well, time to work on TAI and to study for a test in History in a few days.


	8. Seed

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Now that two challenges are up, time for another update. The second to last chapter of SFTS! School here is proving to be quite different from last time for a multitude of reasons. One of them is even done fully online.

This chapter I believe shows something that could be a plot point for TAI2 so watch closely. Bonus points for those who know what the movie is.

Anyway, here we GO!

* * *

Tomorrow this whole thing ends. After watching the hick's elimination, I was curious over the Final 2 and knew that in the...future when the next season came, they had to be dealt with.

I was currently thinking while watching a movie inside my room. I was hardly paying attention as I was deep in thought knowing there wouldn't be much time until the finale was over and we were all sent home.

_'C'mon Justin think.' _I thought to myself. I knew the two would be dangerous seeing how far they got and on the verge of winning.

Let's see...Harold was a typical dork, yet a highly skilled one. He was also little Jessie's boyfriend making him a target of interest even if he left earlier. He did seem to be overly friendly which could make him easy to befriend, but I still had to find a way to eliminate him early or he would prove to be quite the threat.

Now Laura...she was also friendly but clearly more emotional and seemed a little passionate at times. She was dating Sara and was best friends with the freak of nature Izzy. God that one date with her was the worst of my life.

_"Once an idea has taken hold of the brain it's almost impossible to eradicate."_

I looked at the TV with surprise and thought about what it said. I then grinned as it hit me.

"Perfect."

I left the room, almost running into Owen outside "OH!"

"Oh, Just sorry. I wanted to ask if you wanted lunch? They have a new Japanese style buffet!"

I shook my head "sorry Owen, but I wanted to head to the living room. I want to see the rest of the movie I'm seeing in there with the jumbo screen."

Owen pouted "OK, but you don't know what your missing."

I gave a chuckle and left the large dumbass as I went towards the living room. On my way past on of the common areas, I passed by a sitting down Beth, reading, most likely something she picked off from her boyfriend. I was about to say something to her when from behind me, Noah shoved past and went up to Beth "hey Beth, want to get something to eat?"

Beth looked up and saw Noah and me "oh sure." She gave me a friendly wave "hi Justin."

Noah frowned "can we go?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Noah fixed me a look and practically dragged Beth off.

_'Dammit.'_

Noah clearly didn't want me around Beth and increase my standing with her. He was definitely going to be a problem in the future.

Making my way to the living room, I entered to see that a group of 4 were already watching it.

Gwen and Trent were sharing an armchair with Gwen on Trent's lap.

Andrew was lying down on a couch with Heather resting on his chest with her eyes closed, fast asleep.

So cute that it was sickening.

I walked in and sat on another armchair with Trent waving "hey Justin."

"S'up Trent?" I gave a polite nod to Gwen and Andrew "Gwen, Andrew."

Gwen gave me a hesitant look while Andrew just shrugged and looked back at the screen.

Trent was soon chuckling "man, the effects here are awesome."

Andrew snorted in a lowered voice, not wanting to wake Heather "I highly doubt you'd be able to go into dreams like this. If you go inside a person's head, bad things will happen."

Gwen frowned "that idea thing is a little screwy though."

I joked "yeah, you can convince someone that an elephant is actually a chipmunk."

Trent laughed at that "true."

Gwen frowned at me. Dammit, not another one.

Andrew spoke up "I still like the director's other movies better."

I nodded "those were masterpieces. I then decided to change the conversation to the show "well, we better enjoy this jumbo screen while we can, cause it'll finally be over soon."

Andrew smirked "yep, now Harold has to win a 100 grand."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "you mean Laura right?"

Andrew looked at her confidently "Harold's one of my best friends and can keep his head together. He'll win this."

The Goth snorted "look, I admit Harold's a great guy, but after the MASSIVE amount of crap she went through on _and_ off the island Laura should win."

I cut myself in "but Gwen, you have to admit, Harold did have to go through a head injury and near drowning."

After looking at me a second, she looked away "point taken."

"So what happened to Ezekiel?" Trent asked.

Andrew sighed "He's in the infirmary cause of the beating he took from that Truth or Dare challenge."

Gwen grimaced "yeah, that wasn't our best idea."

"Well, Chris did say we should make up our toughest ideas." I pointed out.

Andrew nodded "true, anyway Katie's with him right now and I think Jessie, Geoff and Bridgette went to visit him last I saw him."

So she was distracted at the moment...perfect.

Gwen looked down "and I think Lindsay wanted to see him. She felt really guilty about her challenge."

Andrew grinned "that was the best dare hands down." He then scowled "still wished that could have happened."

Trent chuckled "we all do."

I then looked at Andrew "so...any trouble?"

"What?" He gave me a flat look.

I shrugged and just pointed at the sleeping Heather, then around. I wanted to signify if anyone gave him some problems with who he was dating.

Andrew saw this and rolled his eyes "nothing I can't handle."

I then looked at the two near them, to see Trent looking away from this with an uncertain look while Gwen shrugged "she proved herself." She then looked at Trent and frowned, elbowing him.

Trent sighed and winced seeing the look from Andrew, who even I admit was intimidating "look, I just can't help but remember her ripping your skirt off on national TV."

"Which I'm sorry about."

We saw that Heather's eyes were open, looking at the screen.

Andrew kissed the top of her head "sorry if we woke you."

Heather smirked up at him "no trouble, besides you make a good pillow."

I gave a chuckle "so when's the wed..." My voice trailed off seeing the look they both were giving me and decided to change back to the subject "so Heather, listen, we were talking about leaving soon and I want to know, who are you going for?"

"Laura." She replied without hesitation.

I nodded in seeming understanding and chuckled "well Andrew, look's like your on opposing sides."

Andrew just shrugged.

Heather looked at him and put her head back on his chest.

I saw Gwen even smirking a little at this while Trent still looked at the screen.

After about 20 minutes I heard footsteps and looked to see Eva walking in, curling a weight. She saw us and her lips curled at the sight of Heather, who still looked at the screen.

I pretended not to notice and said "Eva, hey, want to watch with us?"

"Not interested." Eva's gaze never left Heather.

Andrew sighed and stood up after getting Heather to sit up, who looked at him anxiously.

"Look, your eliminated. You don't have to pretend to like her anymore."

Andrew shrugged "I'm not pretending and before you ask why I 'suddenly' like her, it was cause we met in secret."

Eva scoffed "Andrew, just tell us what she has on you and..."

Andrew cut her off "Eva, enough. I don't get where your coming from. So she touched your MP3 _once. _Get over it."

The muscle bound girl looked taken aback at the tone, still not used to be challenged, and snarled "she got me eliminated."

"No, _I _got you eliminated cause I was hit with the rock."

Heather smiled sheepishly "sorry about that by the way."

Her boyfriend just shrugged "it was nothing."

Eva looked annoyed "you were humiliated and lost to the big chested, dumbass, Barbie with an IQ of 0."

Before we could say something, Gwen snarled and stood up "take that back!"

Eva looked at her as if noticing her for the first time "oh...when did you get here?"

Gwen didn't answer as she stepped up to her "I said take that back about Lindsay! She's the nicest person I've ever met and you shouldn't say that about her."

Eva smirked "what, it's the truth. I'm surprised she's capable of getting dressed."

I stepped in and waved it off "ladies, now now." I looked at Eva "look, why don't you head to the gym with Tyler. I think he was looking for you."

The muscle bound girl stared at me and relaxed "really?"

I chuckled "I was trying to tell you earlier."

Eva looked sheepish and looked at Andrew "I can wait. You'll see soon enough she's not worth it." She then left without another word.

Andrew shook his head "wonder how she can see."

Trent looked at him as he tried to restrain his angered girlfriend "see?"

"You know, with her head up her ass."

Gwen's angered look dropped and started to laugh "oh nice!"

Heather looked at Andrew "I thought she was a friend?"

Andrew scoffed "with how she's acting, I'm not sure anymore."

Gwen then looked at me as her laugh faded "why did you step in? I wanted her to apologize."

Rolling my eyes, I said dryly "she would have eaten you alive."

Gwen still frowned at me and sat back down.

I then saw though the window and saw my target.

_Bingo._

I casually stepped to the pool "well, I'm heading to the pool. Later."

Trent waved "see ya."

Andrew and Heather just gave nods.

Gwen just looked at me as I started to walk to the door.

I opened to see that she was alone at the moment, lying down on one of the beach chairs. She looked up and nodded "um...hey."

I nodded back "hey Sara."

She leaned back down as I sat next to her "so I just wanted to say congratulations."

Sara grinned "yep, my Baby Girl has that determination you need."

I chuckled "yeah, so you think she can win? You have to admit, Harold's not going down without a fight."

"True, but I have faith in her."

I decided to begin "wow, I admit, I never thought she would make it that far when I saw her on the Dock the first time."

Sara smirked "appearances are deceiving and she had strength."

I let out a fake shudder "man, I'm scared to know what Izzy did to her."

With a shrug, Sara look unconcerned "it all worked out for the best though."

I didn't want to admit this, but decided to tell the truth "but if Izzy is anything like when we dated that one time, I'm scared for Laura's well being."

Now THAT came as a surprise to her as she sat up "you dated Izzy?"

"ONCE." I held a finger up "just ONCE."

Sara looked at me "so...what happened?"

Now here was the beautiful part. All I had to do was tell the truth about what happened. Izzy couldn't deny it and cause it would be true. I just said "alligator wrestling."

She blinked "what?"

I made sure to look frustrated "she brought me to a swamp and threw me towards a alligator! She kept yelling that she did this every month before she lunged at one of them. We broke up after one of those alligators nearly bit my arm off. I barely got out of there with my life and limbs intact."

Sara's eyes started to show worry.

I pretended to be oblivious to this "man, Owen's alot braver than I am. Trust me, most of the stuff Izzy says if false but there are a few facts because she showed me pictures and videos as we made out way into the swamp. Like skydiving after throwing out the parachute, then catching it as it fell and breaking into zoos to play with the tigers."

Sara tried to grin "well, Izzy is just being Izzy."

I sighed "you must really trust Laura to be friends with her if your willing to put her life in that crazy redheads hands."

"Their not just friends, their like sisters."

I chuckled "well, true. Izzy did mention she was gonna visit Laura and take her on some 'adventures.'"

At that, Sara's green eyes widened.

I stood up "well, again congrats on your girlfriend making it to the last 2."

"Um...thanks." Sara looked away in thought.

The seed was planted. Sara would start to have doubts about Laura being friends with the loony freak if it meant endangering her life every time they went out. Sara had been shown to be really protective of Laura and would no doubt wonder.

With luck, this _idea_ planted in her that Izzy was dangerous would cause friction when the next season came along. It would take time to take root and grow until it came to the forefront of her mind.

I left the pool with a grin.

_'I have to watch movies more.'_

* * *

Well?

Good or Bad?

There will be one final chapter after the end of the Epilogue of TAI!

Until then...SAYONARA


	9. Deals

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Now since the last chapter of TAI went up, it's now time for the last chapter of SFTS!

Wow, with this, it will be the final time that will take place before TAI2 Total Alternate Action Tour.

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

As we broke up and I left to my room to pack, I was contemplating the next season already. Now I knew for a while there would be a next season due to a little 'persuasion' of the staff here at the hotel. But I had no idea we were having 12 new campers or should I say contestants and going around the world. That would be difficult as I had no idea what the new blood would be like, but it would be a decent challenge to let me think on my feet.

As I walked to my room, I saw Beth storming down with Noah in pursuit. Seeing the farm girl's face, I suspected that Beth ran into Heather.

Noah was saying flatly "um, Beth, that could have been handled better."

Beth whipped around "are you sthaying I sthould LISTTHEN to her! ?"

"No, I mean that you shouldn't go off like a volcano. I'm surprised lava isn't coming out of your ears." Noah shook his head "I mean you should leave it alone."

At that, I walked up "problems Beth?"

Beth sighed, calming down "nothing Justhin." Her eyes narrowed "I justh told Heather where she can go."

"So Heather tried to talk to you?"

Noah scowled "Beth told her to go back to hell."

I couldn't restrain a smirk at that while Beth shrugged "it'sth where sthes from."

Noah fell silent at that.

I knew we didn't have much time so I decided to say "so anyway, just want to say good luck in advance for the next season."

Beth smiled at that "thank you Justhin. Come on Noah, we sthould go."

She walked ahead with Noah staying behind, staring at me for a few seconds, then smirking "make sure you don't punch anymore mirrors pretty boy. I'm sure your health insurance does cover self mutilation." With that the bookworm walked off.

I felt my eyes narrow at that.

Deciding that it was best to let it go, I soon entered my room and began to pack. I wondered about the others and how they would be a year time. I had retrieved a few numbers, such as from Owen, Katie, Sadie, which would be useful in the long run. Hopefully in the year break, I would pick up some more info on the new 12 and keep myself updated on what the vet's such as myself will be up to.

But there were still a few problems, of others such as Noah, Gwen, and especially Jessie. I wondered about what they could cause and already was trying to decide how they could be handled. With luck, maybe some of the newbie's could provide some assistance. I walked to the small table set up near the windows with some of the others already gathered on the Dock. On that table was a favorite game of mine with it fully set up. I smirked as I set in the final piece in place on the board, hoping to find the one I wanted to play before we could leave in...hmm, about 45 minutes.

With hope she would listen to the deal that I had for her. If she was as intelligent as she was shown, she would accept. If not...well, then the consequences would be on her head.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hearing that cheer going down the hall, I looked up and heard a rush go past. I opened the door in time to see Marcus and Jake running down with Wolfo following close behind. I stared at this for a few moments until I decided it was better off not knowing what was happening. I then heard nearby voices from down the hall with Harold heard saying to the one I wanted to meet "...she really that obsessed with payback?"

"Humans all have ways of coping with anger. Except Courtney's way is thru violence and deceit. Don't worry about it, it all worked out for the best." I heard the one I was looking for say.

I proceeded to walk down the hall back into the room where I had set up, hoping that she had heard me walking away. I walked to the table and patiently waited, casually moving some pieces.

Hearing a cough, I saw Jessie standing at the door, staring at me "I don't know who raised you, but _I_ was raised to understand that eavesdropping is quite rude."

I shrugged "oh my apologies."

Jessie then saw the board and raised an eyebrow "what's all this? You want to play chess?"

I gestured "I never really was able to play when I was here. The others...well, they wouldn't be too much of a challenge. I want to ask if you wish to play?"

Jessie nodded politely "very well, if you insist."

She moved towards the table and sat at the table across from me, with the white pieces "ladies first."

Jessie nodded and made her first move, with me asking "so what do you think of next year?"

"Surprising, yet it's Chris, so I shouldn't be. Quite curious about the new people."

I chuckled "yeah, can't wait to see how they are."

Jessie just "hmmm" and continued "so what about you? For next year?"

I was about to move a knight and stopped to stare flatly "I don't see how that is your concern."

She continued "if it affects my friends, it is my concern. Must admit, that talk you had with Sadie really ignited some sparks."

I just shrugged "just mentioned some possibilities. Not my fault she overreacted. Oh before I forget, nice job with your boyfriend winning." I then sighed "too bad that some might view him a problem seeing as he won this season and is competing again."

Her framed eyes narrowed as she moved her Queen to take one of my pawns "is that a threat?"

"Now here me out." Hopefully she would listen...if she knew what was good for her "Jessie, I honestly don't have anything against you. Your intelligent, perceptive, not to mention very lovely." I tossed in my winning smile.

"Get to the point."

I grinned "here's my deal on the table. I help you out in challenges for next season and you help me out."

Jessie paused at that and just looked at me.

"Come on, we can perceive how they can react. With your notes on them and my physical athleticism, we can control the game and understand how they will react, causing them to slip and make mistakes."

"Like manipulation?" Jessie said dryly as she moved a knight to the end of the board.

I put in "like you manipulating me. Poor Sadie was in tears after your little mention of the confessional."

She fell silent.

I moved a rook to take one of her knights "now, listen to reason. This is a game, much like this board. They all have their symbolism. We can be the Kings and Queens among the rooks, knights, and especially the pawns."

"What about my friends?" Jessie asked heatedly.

"You can keep them." I waved dismissively "what they don't know what hurt them."

Jessie then smirked "tell me, do you know what dating Harold has made me understand?"

"What's that?"

"It made me understand that there is honor amongst this show. Sure, we've done thing's we're not proud of and we all have dark sides, sides that Cody, Laura, and Leshawna figured out the hard way. Heather even overcame her's and understood her actions."

I just stared at her, unsure where she was going with this.

"Harold never went down that path. He never pranked Duncan once, even after the Dock incident. It showed me that there is decency within these shows and people don't always have to backstab others to get ahead in the world."

I scowled "um...that's just human nature."

Jessie smirked and moved her king back from my knight " You believe that because you have an ego. You think your above them due to your intelligence and looks thus believing that your never wrong. Did you really think because _you_ offered it I would accept?"

"So...that's a no then?" I looked at the board. While we were talking, many pieces had already been taken and each of our kings were...

Stuck.

"It's a draw." I blinked in surprise. This...this never happened before.

Jessie stood up "well, to answer your question, yes I refuse. Thank you for the game, it was quite riveting."

I chuckled "how about this? I stay out of your business and you keep out of mine?"

Jessie paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder, looking straight in my eyes "will your _business _hurt some of the others?"

"Maybe some collateral damage, but that's just the way the world works. Hopefully after a year, you'll understand that to win in a game, pieces must be sacrificed." I grinned at her as threateningly as I could "so unless you wake up and understand, keep out of my way and don't drag _some people _with you."

Jessie just looked over at me "then, understand this. If you try to start something." She narrowed her eyes in a promise "I _will_ finish it. Have a nice summer." She finished with some sarcasm and walked out the door.

Staring at this, I shook my head and grabbed my bag, heading out the door.

After meeting the Wonder Twins and telling them to call later, I walked to the Dock and got into the Boat with my back up plan.

I admit it was a regret not having Jessie with me, her intelligence and foresight would have been very helpful in studying the newbies and the others even more. Specifically the one's I do not know. But then, I saw something and a new idea came to me.

Another one was seen, one whom could still be valuable despite alienating the others as a distraction, she still could use some guidance after the massive pounding her ego took.

I went into one of the Boats with this one, to her mild surprise and as it started up, I looked at her "hello Courtney."

Courtney scowled "what do you want?"

"Just want to say good luck for the next season."

Courtney snarled "I don't need it. I have a year to prepare to get revenge on the others!"

I put a hand on her shoulder "oh come now Courtney relax, maybe you can use...some help."

Courtney stood still for a second and looked at me with obvious suspicion.

"You see Courtney Abigail Mann...I wish to make a _deal_ with you."

I grinned at her interested face.

Just a year long to wait.

To understand.

To learn.

It would then be time to mow them all down in an inferno.

All 39 of them.

For my name is Justin Brayson.

The next season winner.

**_Count on it._**

* * *

WOO!

Now it's time to start FINALLY AT LONG LAST Deadly Obsession (which will be an AU verse BTW) and Blood Moon.

Justin will be a threat.

How much who knows?

Anyway, hope you read TAI2 and like all the new OC's.

Hopefully I can get some more reviews, but whatever.

SAYONARA!


End file.
